Mikasa: Vivencias de una celópata
by katy0225
Summary: Porque todas las mujeres enamoradas son celosas, y Mikasa no es la excepción, y ella está dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa para alejar a las pretendientes de Eren de su lado... ¡Una historia divertida y con la expectativa de llevar entretenimiento para el lector! ¡Espero que les guste y que comenten!
1. Chapter 1

Atención: Ni Shingeki no Kyojin o sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

Primer Caso: Annie Leonhart.

Como todos los días, Mikasa se levantó temprano y se vistió para ir al colegio. Era natural en ella ayudar a Carla antes de irse, pero ese día se había retrasado un poco. Se alistó y bajó las escaleras con paso rápido, repasó la mesa del comedor con la mirada, dándose cuenta de que Eren aún no había bajado a desayunar, se encogió de hombros y dejó la mochila en el suelo junto a su puesto en la mesa, se sentó y les dedicó los buenos días al matrimonio Yeager.

-Oh, buenos días Mikasa -contestó Carla con gentileza-. Te levantaste algo tarde hoy, ¿a qué hora te dormiste ayer?.

Mikasa la miró y distinguió su sonrisa. Carla era una mujer muy amable y gentil, alguien a quien fácilmente podría mirar como una segunda madre.

Hace ya un año que estaba viviendo con ellos porque sus padres tuvieron que salir en un viaje de negocios por la empresa familiar, debido a que ésta estaba tomando gran éxito y tuvieron que expandirse, dejándola bajo el cargo de Carla y Grisha (ya que no querían que ella se viera envuelta en el estrés que ocasionaba los cambios bruscos consecuentes de los negocios y el trabajo, además, ambas familias eran amigas desde hace algunos años y Mikasa estaba muy atada con Eren y Armin como para alejarla de ellos tan repentinamente). Por supuesto, los Ackerman no la habían dejado desamparada, siempre estaban pendientes de cubrir sus gastos y enviarle regalos y de vez en cuando sus padres se permitían volver a Japón e ir a visitarla, pero aún así el lapso de tiempo en el que podía convivir con ellos era insuficiente.

Mikasa, por su parte, no se quejaba. Sabía que la empresa era muy importante y que sus padres estaban haciendo todo eso por su bien, para que ella no tuviera que pasar necesidades y pudiera tener una educación de primera; además, había podido quedarse con sus dos mejores amigos de toda la vida... pero tristemente eso no cubría la falta que le hacían sus padres.

-A media noche, ya que tenía que terminar un informe para biología -contestó a su pregunta con sinceridad-.

Carla la miró con preocupación y le acarició el cabello con mimo.

-¿Hum?, te estás exigiendo demasiado Mikasa. Deberías tomarte las cosas con mas calma, casi no duermes y aparte de eso me ayudas con la limpieza, aún cuando te digo que es innecesario... ¡¿Por qué Eren no puede ser como tú ni un poquito?! -exclamó de repente mientras fruncía el entrecejo y comenzaba a servir el desayuno en los platos-.

Mikasa y Grisha se sobresaltaron ante el repentino cambio en el tono de voz de Carla pero ninguno dijo nada. Sonrió imperceptiblemente y un leve rubor se extendió por sus mejillas. Miró a Carla refunfuñar y luego observó como Grisha trataba de no reír ante los comentarios de su esposa. El doctor la miró por un momento y le pidió con amabilidad que fuera a ver si Eren ya estaba listo para que bajara a comer. Mikasa asintió y se puso de pie.

-¡Ah, esa es otra cosa! ¡Eren es incapaz de levantarse temprano el solito!...

Mikasa subió las escaleras y se detuvo frente a la puerta de Eren, cubrió su rostro con la bufanda que él le había regalado y cerró los ojos a la vez que soltaba un largo suspiro para tratar de que su corazón volviera a su ritmo natural. Cuando se hubo serenado un poco de su emoción por verlo durmiendo, entró silenciosamente y lo admiró en silencio por un momento. Tenía algunos mechones de cabello cubriendo su rostro, sus espléndidos ojos verdes estaban cerrados y sus cejas no estaban fruncidas como de costumbre. ¡Era tan tierno!... Aunque la imagen quedaba quebrada por los estruendosos ronquidos que casi hacían romper las ventanas, o el hilo de baba que bajaba por su barbilla y se acumulaba en su almohada, donde, justamente sobre el "charco" reposaba su mejilla.

Mikasa lo miró embelesada, con las manos sobre su pecho y la cara sonrosada. Trató de grabar esa imagen en lo mas profundo de su mente, ignorando olímpicamente el lado real de la escena. Su corazón se volvió a acelerar y se acercó un poco. La boca de Eren estaba entreabierta y una mosca volaba muy, muy cerca de ella; Mikasa se alarmó y trató de espantarla sin despertarlo, pero el bendito animal era muy persistente y trataba de entrar en la boca del chico. Mikasa apretó los dientes con ira y dirigió su mano con fuerza hacia la mosca, pero al último segundo, el molesto insecto abrió sus alas y voló lejos de su mano, haciendo que esta se impactara con rapidez sobre la mejilla de Eren y se oyera un gran golpe seco en la habitación. Eren abrió los ojos de golpe y soltó un aullido de dolor, mientras que la zona en la que Mikasa lo había golpeado adquiría un gran tono rojo.

-¡AHHH! ¡¿Pero qué demonios...?! ¡Mikasa! ¡¿por qué me golpeaste?! -preguntó con irritación y con los ojos llorosos, dirigiendo su mano a su maltratada mejilla-.

Mikasa extendió una mano hacia él, pero sin tocarlo, y hundió su rostro avergonzado y lleno de culpa entre su bufanda.

-Lo lamento Eren, es que tenías una mosca y bueno, quería apartarla -contestó con un sonrojo en su rostro-.

-Oh, mierda ¡como dolió! ¿Es que acaso tienes la mano de hierro, Mikasa?.

Mikasa bajó el rostro y miró sus pies. Eren suspiró y se acercó a ella con calma.

-Ya, no te pongas así, es solo que me sorprendiste, ¿bien?. Ahora... ¿por qué viniste a mi habitación? -le preguntó confundido-.

Mikasa abrió los ojos de golpe y le dijo mientras le buscaba el uniforme en el armario con la velocidad de un tornado. Un viento fuerte salió de sus pies y el polvo del piso los inundó mientras se movía por la habitación frenéticamente y Eren la miró sin decir o hacer nada.

-¡Eren, vístete rápido o llegaremos tarde al colegio de nuevo!.

Eren abrió los ojos y gritó un "¡¿Que?!, ¡otra vez no!" y aún mas veloz que Mikasa se metió en el baño y ella salió de su cuarto para que él se vistiera. Bajó corriendo hacia la cocina y tomó dos panes tostados y bebió un poco de jugo, tratando de no atragantarse con él, buscó su mochila y se la colgó al hombro, luego tomó la de Eren y abrió la puerta, quedándose muy quieta al lado de ésta. Carla y Grisha continuaron hablando como de costumbre, sin prestarle mucha atención a la adolescente, de pronto el doctor miró la hora en su reloj de muñeca y dijo con diversión:

-Tres... dos... uno...

Un golpe seco proveniente de las escaleras y el grito de Mikasa los alertaron de que Eren se había caído.

-¡Ahh, rayos!... ¡Adiós mamá, adiós papá, nos vemos mas tarde! ¡Demonios no desayunaré! -exclamó Eren con irritación, poniéndose de pie y corriendo hacia la puerta que Mikasa le abría-.

La muchacha lo siguió y cerró la puerta para luego volver dos segundos después y tomar los almuerzos que Carla le extendía.

-¡Gracias! Nos vemos mas tarde -dijo saliendo de nuevo de la casa y gritándole a Eren que tomara su mochila y su almuerzo-.

Carla negó con la cabeza y sonrió.

-Estos niños no tienen remedio -le mencionó a su esposo-.

-Si, bueno, aunque no hay que negar que harían buena pareja.

-¡Ja! Eren es demasiado distraído como para darse cuenta de lo que siente Mikasa.

-Carla, no culpes siempre a Eren, él es solo...

-¡Querido!, no te pongas siempre de su parte. ¡Ya Eren tiene dieciséis años y aún no tiene novia!.

-Si, pero...

Mikasa corría junto a Eren con tranquilidad, mientras que él comenzaba a respirar con dificultad; le extendió uno de los panes que había logrado tomar de la mesa y él lo aceptó de buen grado, le dio un mordisco y siguió con su carrera. Mikasa observó el golpe en su mejilla y sintió una punzada de culpa en su pecho. Eren la miró cabizbaja y le dijo mientras trataba de masticar un bocado del pan.

-Amosh a quida eja cada, me hasd ado volpes peodes.

Mikasa le lanzó una mirada de disculpas y no dijo nada mas. Llegaron al colegio a último minuto y se dirigieron a su salón; inmediatamente Mikasa fue interceptada por Jean y una sonrisa deslumbrante por su parte.

-¡Hola Mikasa, buenos días! ¿cómo has despertado hoy?.

-Hola Jea...

-Se despertó con los ojos abiertos, tarado -interrumpió Eren con una sonrisa-.

Jean le lanzó una mirada irritada y una vena saltó de su frente. Se acercó a Eren y lo tomó de la camisa del uniforme.

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que meterte cuando estoy hablando con Mikasa?.

-Porque sé que un inepto como tú nunca podrá llegar a ser de su nivel -contestó con burla-.

Jean apretó la mandíbula y Eren apretó sus puños. Jean le lanzó un puño certero en el rostro y Eren se lo devolvió. El salón se llenó de gritos emocionados y Armin se acercó a Mikasa para saludarla.

-Hola Mikasa, buenos días.

Mikasa lo miró y le sonrió con calidez.

Armin era su amigo desde que tenía cinco años. Era un chico muy tímido, sincero e inteligente, lo que lo llevó a ser el presidente de la clase. Los demás chicos siempre se metían con él por eso y ella y Eren se encargaban de "arreglar el asunto pacíficamente". Para ella no era muy difícil dar unos cuantos golpes de "amabilidad", y eso la convirtió en la chica mas fuerte de la escuela, así como la mas temida.

-Hola Armin, buen día -contestó mientras ponía su mochila en el suelo, al lado de su asiento-.

-¿Otra vez Eren se ha levantado tarde?... No tiene remedio -dijo negando con la cabeza-.

Ambos miraron hacia el chico y una alarma se activó en la cabeza de Mikasa; ¡Eren! ¡Sangre! ¡JUNTOS!... Armin miró hacia donde estaba su amiga, pero antes de que dijera algo al respecto, ya ella no estaba, volvió a mirar hacia donde se encontraba Eren y observó como Mikasa se abría paso entre los alumnos, cargándolos y aventándolos en todas direcciones hasta que por fin llegó hacia Eren, apartó a Jean de él con un golpe suave en su espinilla, lo que lo hizo flaquear y luego cargó a Eren como un costal de papas (haciendo oídos sordos de los gritos y reclamos por parte del chico para que lo soltara), y lo bajó solo cuando estuvo junto a su asiento.

Eren se cruzó de brazos con el ceño fruncido y la cara roja por la vergüenza que sintió al verse expuesto de la peor manera por la fuerza de su amiga. Mikasa abrió su mochila y de él sacó un botiquín de primeros auxilios del cual extrajo una bandita para las heridas, quitó el papel que la cubría y la colocó sobre el labio roto del chico, luego volvió a guardar el botiquín y colocó su mochila de nuevo en su sitio.

Armin y Eren la miraron con incredulidad y ella como respuesta solo se encogió de hombros, contestando un simple "hay que estar preparados para todo".

La clase pasó con normalidad y a la hora del almuerzo el trío salió del salón y fueron a comer al jardín. Mikasa sacó su almuerzo y empezó a comer mientras escuchaba la conversación de los dos chicos sin intervenir, de pronto sintió el peso de una mirada sobre ellos y volteó el rostro, topándose con la mirada azulada de Annie Leonhart, la rubia que competía con ella por el título de la mas fuerte, sobre Eren de manera pretenciosa. Mikasa entrecerró los ojos y le lanzó una mirada de advertencia, luego giró el rostro violentamente y su cabello ondeó, haciendo que Jean escupiera su bebida y la mirara con adoración, y se sentó mas cerca de Eren, casi haciendo que sus brazos rozaran. Eren y Armin no se dieron cuenta el gesto de Mikasa (y eso fue un alivio para nuestra heroína), giró de nuevo y esta vez Annie la miraba directamente a ella, le sostuvo la mirada con la misma fuerza y veneno con que la recibía y dos auras (negra y roja independientemente) las rodearon, mientras que de fondo solo se vieron rayos y relámpagos. Su rostro se ensombreció y apretó con tanta fuerza sus palillos para comer que estos terminaron rompiéndose, sobresaltando con el ruido a sus amigos.

En el mismo instante que Eren la miró, se fueron las auras y los rayos, y a cambio recibió la misma inexpresividad y frialdad de siempre.

-Mikasa, ¿de nuevo rompiste tus palillos, ahora con qué vas a comer? -le preguntó Eren con reproche-.

-No te preocupes -contestó-, de todas formas no tengo mucha hambre. Creo que tengo que aprender a medir mi fuerza -mencionó mirando los dos palitos hechos añicos en su palma-.

Eren la miró y suspiró; comenzó a comer mas rápido que de costumbre ante la atenta y sorprendida mirada de sus amigos, y cuando terminó le extendió sus palillos a Mikasa.

-Toma, y ten mas cuidado la próxima vez -le dijo con un leve rubor en su rostro-.

Mikasa los tomó algo apenada y le sonrió.

-Si, gracias Eren.

-Hmp -fue lo único que contestó y desvió la mirada-.

Armin miró la escena con sorpresa, pero una curva se asomó en sus labios.¿Acaso Eren...?.

Después de comer, volvieron a clases sin problemas y al finalizar el día, cuando ya todos se estaban preparando para irse a sus casa, una voz fuerte llamó a Eren. Los tres levantaron la mirada y vieron a Annie de pie frente a Eren con las mejillas sonrosadas. A Mikasa le ensombreció el rostro y un brillo terrorífico detonó en sus ojos grises. Frunció el ceño y metió sus cosas en la mochila con mala gana mientras Eren se iba con la chica aparte. Armin miró a Mikasa con pena y sin saber qué hacer ante la molestia de su amiga. Mikasa apretó la mandíbula con fuerza y salió del salón sin esperar a Eren. Armin negó con la cabeza y chocó la palma de su mano contra su frente; a veces sus amigos eran tan tontos.

Cuando Mikasa hubo salido del edificio se escondió entre los arbustos que rodeaban el mismo y miró a Eren y a Annie a unos pocos metros alejados de ella. La rubia lo miraba con la cara roja y movía sus manos con nerviosismo, mientras que Eren la observaba sin comprender. Mikasa miró los labios de la chica que se movían frenéticamente, tratando de leerlos pero fallando en el intento. De pronto, Eren se puso tan rojo como Annie y se quedaron muy quietos y sin decir nada.

El corazón de Mikasa latió con fuerza dentro de su pecho y se mordió el labio con fuerza, casi haciéndose daño. Eren llevó su mano a su nuca y le dijo algo a Annie, ella lo miró fijamente y luego asintió, le sonrió y lo abrazó. Mikasa no soportó mas y se fue sin que se dieran cuenta.

Al día siguiente.

Mikasa estaba sentada en su lugar en la clase de biología sin hacer nada, no se movía y algunas veces daba la impresión de que ni siquiera respiraba. Su imagen era lastimera, tenía ojeras, y un aura negra la rodeaba. Eren y Armin se miraron algo asustados y sin entender el comportamiento de su amiga.

A la hora del almuerzo su semblante no cambió, ni siquiera probó su comida, y de pronto ¡PUM! abrió sus ojos y se puso de pie por unos minutos, seguramente pensando en algo, asintió y caminó con decisión hacia el baño de chicas. Ambos se miraron y un escalofrío recorrió sus espaldas.

Mikasa se asomó hacia el interior del baño de las chicas, miró a Annie lavándose las manos y se ocultó entre los arbustos mientras esperaba a que la rubia saliera; cuando lo hizo, Mikasa sujetó una soga que había sacado Dios sabe de dónde y se posicionó detrás de ella con una sonrisa psicópata en el rostro. Annie volteó el rostro al sentir la presencia de alguien a sus espaldas y miró a Mikasa fuera de si, con una sonrisa demoníaca y sus ojos desorbitados, debió admitir que se asustó un poco, luego guió sus ojos hacia las manos de la morena y distinguió una soga larga y gruesa, se puso en posición de defensa, lista para luchar contra ella. Mikasa se preparó también y se miraron fijamente a los ojos.

-¿Y a ti que te pasa? Te vez fatal -le preguntó Annie con un deje de burla-.

-No es nada de qué preocuparse, pronto se acabaran mis problemas -contestó, dejando la soga a un lado casi con ternura-.

Mikasa se preparó y le lanzó un puñetazo directamente a su rostro con una rapidez sorprendente, Annie abrió los ojos con sorpresa y lo esquivó, regresó el golpe, Mikasa se agachó y giró con una pierna extendida, Annie saltó y tomó velocidad en el aire y cuando comenzó a caer, lo hizo con una pierna al frente para golpear a Mikasa, ella vio sus intenciones y se puso de pie rápidamente, dio un par de saltos hacia atrás y volvió a atacar. La pelea siguió muy reñida por unos minutos mas, y cuando ambas comenzaron a caer en el agotamiento, Mikasa tuvo que hacer lo que no quería. Le lanzó un puño hacia su estómago y antes de que Annie la bloqueara con una de sus famosas llaves, se agachó y tomó su tobillo, jaló de él e hizo que la rubia cayera al suelo. Aprovechó la incapacidad de lucha de su oponente y la ató con la soga, se agachó a su altura y le sonrió malignamente mientras se limpiaba un hilo de sangre que brotaba de su labio inferior, la cargó y la llevó hacia los pasillos de la escuela sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Cuando sonó el timbre que indicaba el final de las clases, Mikasa salió extrañamente muy... feliz, acompañada de sus confundidos y temerosos amigos. En la puerta del edificio se detuvo y se volteó a mirar a Armin y se despidió de él con un fuerte abrazo y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, el chico la miró con confusión y se fue de allí rápidamente. Eren palideció al verse solo con su voluble amiga y comenzaron a caminar hacia su casa. Mikasa iba dando saltitos por todo el camino, haciendo que la falda de su uniforme y su cabello se moviera de arriba hacia abajo, mientras tarareaba algo desconocido para él.

De pronto se detuvo y jaló la manga de la camisa de Mikasa para que ella también parara. La chica lo miró confundida y él le preguntó con calma.

-Mikasa... ¿te sientes bien?.

Ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa y le sonrió.

-Claro, no te preocupes -contestó-.

Mikasa bajó el rostro, haciendo que su cabello lo cubriera como dos cortinas oscuras y le preguntó con algo de color en sus mejillas.

-Hum... ¿Eren? -él la miró con curiosidad y ella siguió-... Hum, Eren tú y Annie... pues, ¿son novios?.

Él la miró con la cara roja y miró también el suelo.

-Ah... ¡Mikasa de donde sacas eso! Annie y yo solo somos amigos -respondió con una exclamación y el ceño fruncido-.

Mikasa subió el rostro y lo miró fijamente.

-¿De verdad? -Eren asintió y ella sonrió, dejándolo confundido-... Hum... bien. Ahora, será mejor si nos vamos a casa antes de que Carla se preocupe.

Mikasa lo tomó de la mano y comenzó a correr. Eren no entendía lo que le pasaba, pero si ella decía que estaba bien, entonces no había que decir lo contrario. Él también sonrió y empezó con la carrera.

En la escuela.

Annie pataleaba y se removía tratando de zafarse del amarre de la soga. Su cabello estaba pegostoso por culpa de la pintura azul y su rostro estaba pintado graciosamente con marcador permanente. Siguió pataleando, pero al mover un pie en la dirección equivocada, golpeó una escoba y esta cayó hasta aterrizar en su cabeza, dejándola inconsciente y con estrellitas sobre su cabeza.

 _Moraleja #1: "Nunca te metas con el chico del que una mujer celosa está enamorada, porque si lo haces, te encerrará en el armario de las escobas de tu colegio, con llave en la puerta y pintura en el cabello, la cara pintada como un payaso y probablemente nadie te encuentre en varios días". Referencia: El libro de las celosas, por Mikasa Ackerman. _

Notas de la autora:

¡Hola! De nuevo yo con una nueva historia de estos dos (espero que les haya gustado). Esta idea se me ocurrió hoy mismo desde que me levanté, y es que quería hacer a Mikasa celosa, celosícima, capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por alejar a las pretendientes de su Eren, y a la vez quería que la trama fuera cómica (¿hice reír a alguien por ahí? Si es así ¡COMENTEN!). También quería dar inicio con Annie porque es la otra chica con la que emparejan mucho a Eren, así que aquí está.

Para el próximo capítulo estará... ¡Historia Reiss! Ajá, ajá; ya veremos que clase de método utilizará nuestra "celópata"... Muajajaja (risa malvada). Creo que ese capítulo lo subiré entre el miércoles o el jueves, si es que no lo hago mañana mismo, así que estén atentos. Bueno, ya me despido antes de que esto se extienda. ¡Gracias por leer y comenten si les gustó!.

Katy0225


	2. Chapter 2

Atención: Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

Segundo Caso: Historia Reiss.

Mikasa entrecerró los ojos ante la escena que se llevaba a cabo a unos metros de distancia. Dejó la mochila en el suelo y dio un salto hacia los arbustos, que desde hace algún tiempo se habían convertido en sus mejores aliados a la hora de espiar. Sacó de su bolso unos binoculares y los colocó sobre sus ojos, les dio aumento y esperó a que la imagen se hiciera más nítida.

¡Ajá!.

Allí estaba Eren caminando muy sonriente con aquella alumna de nuevo ingreso. Frunció el ceño y su rostro se oscureció mientras que de fondo, hacía aparición un estruendoso relámpago. Tenía que ponerse manos a la obra. Eren soltó una carcajada y ella correspondió con una "risita tonta". Definitivamente, tenía que actuar los mas rápido posible.

Ya de noche, en la intimidad de su habitación, Mikasa extrajo una libreta y un bolígrafo del cajón de la mesa que usaba para estudiar, corrió la silla y se sentó, encendió una lámpara que estaba a su lado y buscó una hoja en específico del cuaderno. Se apoyó en la madera de la mesa y se sorprendió al ver todas las páginas que ya había usado a lo largo del año, cuando encontró la hoja vacía escribió con letra clara y redondeada.

 _Caso número 17._

 _Nombre: Historia Reiss._

 _Edad: 16 años._

 _Padres: Desconocido_ _s_ _._

 _Lugar donde_ _re_ _s_ _ide_ _: A cinco cuadras de la casa de los Yeager._

 _Comportamiento del "individuo a proteger": Se mostró muy amable, atento y cordial con la "nueva víctima"._

 _Amigos: Sólo se le ha podido observar confraternizando (aparte del "individuo") con otra estudiante de la clase, Ymir._

 _Detalles paso por paso para llevar a cabo el plan:_

Mikasa se detuvo y se llevó la parte trasera del bolígrafo a la boca y colocó un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja. Miró el techo, esperando a que una idea nueva le llegara a la mente, algo ingenioso y discreto para poder pasar desapercibida.

Había podido encontrar toda la información en la lista de asistencia que su profesora de lengua extranjera solía dejar olvidada, algo que siempre la ayudaba con los detalles mínimos a la hora de elaborar sus planes.

Extrañamente ninguna buena idea se le ocurrió como solía hacerlo normalmente, así que decidió solo seguir observando a la chica, y si seguía en plan "risitas" con Eren, definitivamente su lado mas oscuro (¡ejem!... psicópata) iba a crear una buena tortura. Si, eso haría. Asintió y guardó de nuevo el cuaderno y el bolígrafo en la mesa y bajó a ayudar a Carla a preparar la cena.

Al día siguiente Eren se levantó con un horrible resfriado, que se había ganado por mojarse con la manguera del jardín de la escuela junto a Jean en una de sus tantas discusiones ridículas y sin sentido. Mikasa no quería asistir a clases para cuidarlo, pero si no lo hacía no podría seguir con su nuevo informe, así que se vistió, desayunó y se fue con resignación al colegio. Al llegar comenzó a buscar a Historia con la mirada y la halló sentada en una banca mientras escribía algo en su celular con una sonrisa. Mikasa trató de componer su mejor cara y se acercó a ella.

-Hum, ¡Hola! ¿Tú eres la chica nueva, verdad? -preguntó con amabilidad fingida-.

La rubia despegó la mirada del celular y la miró sorprendida. Le sonrió y contestó alegremente.

-Así es, mi nombre es Historia, es un placer... ¿hum? -dijo esperando la respuesta de Mikasa y extendiendo su mano hacia ella-.

La pelinegra la miró detenidamente y luego de pensarlo por unos segundos, correspondió al saludo extendiendo su mano y apretando la de ella sin mucha fuerza para no lastimarla (después de todo, la chica no podía verse mas débil).

-Soy Mikasa Ackerman y vamos a la misma clase -retiró su mano y miró la hora que marcaba su reloj de muñeca-. Por cierto, si no nos damos prisa llegaremos tarde, ¿vienes?.

Historia miró dubitativa su celular, y luego de un momento se puso de pie y la siguió al edificio. El trayecto fue silencioso y la rubia miraba a Mikasa con detenimiento y el ceño levemente fruncido. Extrañamente su rostro le parecía familiar, pero no podía recordar de dónde. Y de pronto sonó un fuerte "Ding" en su cabeza y chocó su puño contra su palma. Mikasa la miró confundida y ella exclamó con una sonrisa:

-¡Ya me acordé de ti! ¡Tú eres esa chica que estaba con Eren ayer, verdad!.

Mikasa sintió como una vena estalló cerca de su mejilla y se rascó el cuello para tratar de disimular. Sonrió falsamente y contestó con los dientes apretados:

-¡Oh si, es verdad! Ayer llamaste a Eren para hablar con él a la hora del almuerzo -dijo sonriendo de una manera, un poco...hum... terrorífica. Historia se adelantó un poco al ver su expresión y de pronto reaccionó, se dio una bofetada mental y aprovechó para preguntar-. Por cierto, ¿de qué hablaron? Ambos se veían muy alegres -escupió la última palabra entre dientes-.

Historia, ajena al repentino ataque de celos de Mikasa (o quizás algo atemorizada al ver la mirada gélida que le lanzaba), caminó tres pasos mas rápido que ella y desvió el rostro, que se había cubierto con un notable sonrojo.

-¡Eh!... ¡¿Por qué mejor no nos damos prisa?! ¡llegaremos tarde!.

Y sin mirarla, se fue de allí prácticamente corriendo. Mikasa se detuvo y un aura endemoniada la cubrió de pies a cabeza, su cabello bailaba y su semblante se oscureció malignamente. Giró el cuerpo hasta estar frente a una pared y de un solo golpe de su puño, esta quedó agrietada. Se sacudió el polvo de su mano y respiró varias veces y cuando estuvo un poco mas tranquila, siguió con su camino hasta el salón. Al llegar causó un escalofrío colectivo entre los que ya se hallaban en el aula. Armin y Jean tragaron duro y abrieron paso para no chocar con ella.

Mikasa se sentó en su lugar y dejó la mochila en el suelo. Un relámpago nació entre las nubes oscuras que tenía sobre la cabeza y fue a parar en el asiento vacío de Annie (que llevaba tres días sin asistir a clases), dejando la madera chamuscada y con humo a su alrededor. Armin miró la escena con terror y se acercó a Mikasa, colocó una mano en su hombro con timidez y casi de inmediato la apartó, ¡su cuerpo estaba en llamas!, literalmente y sus ojos grises comenzaban a mostrar destellos rojizos.

¡¿Qué pasaba con Mikasa?!.

Armin carraspeó y con un valor admirable la llamó. Mikasa giró su rostro lentamente, peor que cualquier escena de alguna película de terror, y le dijo con voz de ultratumba:

-¿Qué pasa Armin?.

Armin y Jean retrocedieron un par de pasos y el rubio comenzó a temblar.

-E-eh... y-yo que-quería sa-saber por qué Eren n-no vino al cole-colegio -respondió tartamudeando y con la leve esperanza de que se le quitará la molestia a su amiga con la mención del chico-.

De pronto, y para alivio de todos, Mikasa volvió en si. Las nubes y relámpagos desaparecieron junto a su aura, sus ojos volvieron a su tono natural y su tono de voz volvió a ser el de siempre. Agachó la cabeza y dijo con preocupación:

-Está en casa porque se resfrió por haberse mojado ayer.

Armin suspiró, aliviado de haberle bajado el mal genio a Mikasa y Jean salió de detrás de su espalda, hinchó el pecho y sonrió mientras se señalaba a él mismo con el pulgar.

-¡Ja! Ese inútil de Eren es un debilucho. Yo me mojé mas que él y ni siquiera tengo la nariz roja -dijo con orgullo, tratando así de impresionar a Mikasa-.

Ella le lanzó una mirada de advertencia y de pronto todo aquel orgullo se desvaneció como el polvo, quedando un Jean con las rodillas temblando.

A la hora del almuerzo, Mikasa se alejó de Armin y se escabulló en los arbustos para poder tener una mejor visión de Historia. Estaba sentada en la misma banca en la que la había visto cuando llegó y no había nadie con ella, al parecer tenía problemas para llevarse bien con la gente (algo extraño, ya que ella era una chica muy hermosa, para pesar de Mikasa). Asintió y con decisión tomó su almuerzo y se acercó a ella con una sonrisa llena de felicidad (¬_¬ si, claro). Historia, al sentir la presencia de alguien frente a ella, subió la mirada y se encontró con la "encantadora" sonrisa de Mikasa. Inmediatamente su cuerpo se tensó y sus nervios florecieron.

-¡Hola de nuevo, Historia! ¿puedo almorzar contigo? -preguntó sin desprenderse de su sonrisa-.

Historia tragó fuerte y se hizo a un lado en la banca para que ella se sentara (mas por miedo a lo que Mikasa pudiera hacerle a por cualquier otra cosa). Mikasa aceptó sentarse en el espacio que Historia le dejó y abrió su almuerzo, encontrándose con unas hamburguesas con queso que Eren había cambiado por su comida original. Las miró y sonrió al recordar su comentario... " _¡Mikasa! ¡¿Cómo puedes llevar algo tan aburrido como eso de almuerzo?!... rayos, esta chica no sabe lo que es comer de verdad... ¡Toma!, son hamburguesas con queso, cómetelas por los dos, ¿bien?"._ Aún tenía la nariz roja y estaba envuelto con su edredón, pero aún así se preocupó por darle su comida. Se encogió en su asiento y se sonrojó levemente.

Historia la miró con los ojos entrecerrados y luego le preguntó tímidamente:

-Mikasa -la llamó y la pelinegra levantó la mirada- ¿Te gusta Eren?.

Genial. Mikasa sintió como el mundo le caía a los pies y sin poder evitarlo un aura depresiva la cubrió. ¿De verdad era tan obvia con sus sentimientos? ¿Cómo demonios podía saberlo ella si era una recién llegada?. Una nube negra amenazó con inundar la banca con aguacero y algunos relámpagos. Mikasa apretó los palillos para comer con descontrol y estos terminaron destrozados en su mano. Si esa chica ya se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía, ¿eso quería decir que Eren también estaba al tanto? O pero aún ¿lo sabían ya Carla y Grisha, o quizás la escuela entera?. Su labio comenzó a temblar, amenazando con soltar una maldición a los cuatro vientos. Hizo un puño, llevándose su falda con su mano y estrujó la tela con nerviosismo. ¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan predecible, ella una chica tan fría e inexpresiva?.

Historia la miró con preocupación, recostó su espalda en el respaldo de la banca y le acarició la espalda de arriba hacia abajo, de forma suave y delicada.

-Vamos, no es para tanto -le dijo con voz dulce-. No hay nada de malo que te guste alguien.

Mikasa dejó su comida a un lado y se tiró del pelo con frustración mientras cerraba los ojos.

-¡¿Cómo que no es malo?! -exclamó con fuerza-. Eren y yo crecimos juntos, prácticamente somos familia. Nuestros padres se conocen desde hace muchos años y la señora Carla me ve como a una hija mas... ¡Definitivamente es malo gustarme alguien como él!... y peor aún -agregó abriendo los ojos-, te diste cuenta de todo, y si fuiste capaz de notarlo, entonces él...

-No te preocupes -le dijo con una suave sonrisa-, él no se ha dado cuenta de nada.

Mikasa la miró con una expresión que derritió a Historia. Se veía avergonzada y sus ojos y mejillas brillaban. Ella se acomodó en la banca y comió algo de arroz.

-Ayer, cuando los vi, pensé que ustedes eran novios. Digo, el se veía muy a gusto contigo y tus ojos brillaban como ningunos otros al verle -Mikasa la miró atentamente, su cara se tornó totalmente roja y ella prosiguió-. Pero al hablar con él, me di cuenta de que estaba equivocada, que Eren no se había fijado en tus sentimientos, su comportamiento me lo demostraba... aunque no puedo negarte que él si te tiene un cariño muy especial, Mikasa.

La pelinegra levantó la mirada y se encontró con el rostro sonriente de Historia. De pronto sintió como algo dentro de ella, en lo mas profundo de su corazón, se rompió, y casi inmediatamente una oleada de arrepentimiento se apoderó de ella. ¿Cómo podía siquiera pensar en hacerle algo a esa chica tan buena? Esa que le estaba devolviendo el ánimo y la estaba sacando de su depresión. ¡Rayos! ¿cómo podía ser tan mala persona?. Definitivamente, sus celos la iban a terminar tachando de psicópata.

Historia soltó una carcajada y Mikasa la miró atentamente.

-Ja, ja ¡Ahora entiendo porque me miraste como si me quisieras matar esta mañana! ¡Estabas celosa!.

Mikasa se sonrojó y miró a otro lado apenada. Historia se secó un par de lágrimas que comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos y luego la tomó de la mano.

-¡No te preocupes por mi, Mikasa! Yo no voy detrás de Eren con fines románticos -le dijo con seguridad-.

Mikasa le sonrió y ella agregó.

-Bueno, puede que Eren sea muy lindo y amable, que sus ojos hipnoticen y sean tan profundos y brillantes, su cabello, tan suave y su perfume tan embriagador...

Un tic nervioso comenzó a surcar el ojo derecho de Mikasa y ella le apretó la mano con mas fuerza de la necesaria a Historia. La rubia, por su parte, al darse cuenta de lo que decía, como lo decía y junto a quién lo decía, agregó con rapidez y nerviosismo.

-¡El no es mi tipo!.

Mikasa sostuvo su mano firmemente, comenzando a hacerle daño, e Historia empezó a sudar dramáticamente, entonces, cuando los ojos grises de la morena comenzaron a chispear, le dijo con un poco de miedo.

-¡Ah, Mikasa! ¡¿No quieres saber de qué hablamos Eren y yo ayer?! -preguntó, esperando que eso la distrajera-.

Y su idea funcionó. Mikasa la soltó y extrajo de su mochila unos palillos de repuesto por si se rompían los suyos. Historia suspiró aliviada y se llevó una mano al pecho, tomó un mechón de su cabello y dijo con voz débil.

-Hum ¿Recuerdas a Ymir? -Mikasa asintió-... bueno, como ya sabes, ella es muy afectuosa conmigo, siempre me cuida y está pendiente de que esté bien... y me está pidiendo matrimonio frecuentemente -hizo una pausa para desviar el rostro y luego de un momento siguió-. Bueno, en estos días no había venido a clases y me preocupé, así que le mandé un mensaje a su celular y me dijo de que estaba enferma y que me tenía que cuidar por mi misma por estos días...

Estuve muy preocupada por ella, así que comencé a pensar si debía ir a verla, pero no sabía si realmente debía hacerlo o si estaba bien, ya que su relación conmigo es algo... extraña. Entonces me acordé que Annie le había dicho a Ymir que un chico llamado Eren Yeager era un muchacho muy amable y atento, así que decidí ir a preguntarle qué era lo que debía hacer, ya que no conozco a nadie mas aquí... ¡En fin, solo fue eso de lo que hablamos!. Eren me dijo que si tenía tantas ansias por ver cómo seguía, que fuera a visitarla, y que la opinión de los demás no importa, lo que realmente es de importancia es cómo me siento yo.

Le sonrió a Mikasa y notó como sus palillos estaban rotos. La pelinegra maldijo por lo bajo ¡Esa maldita Annie todavía la molestaba, aún cuando ya no estaba!. Y ahora había roto sus palillos de repuesto... ¡¿Con qué mierda se iba a comer las hamburguesas que Eren le había preparado?!. Ese día no podía ser mas estresante. Historia miró ambos palitos y buscó algo en su morral.

-¡Ten, Mikasa! Son mis palillos, los tuyos se han roto. ¡Deberías tener mas cuidado la próxima vez y tratar de controlar esa fuerza tuya! -exclamó, pasándole los palitos de madera-.

Mikasa los tomó algo dudosa y la miró. Ella le sonreía cálidamente y la pelinegra le devolvió el gesto. Finalmente, se decidió a almorzar con ella con verdaderas y ganas de hablarle y tratar de entablar una posible amistad. Ya no había porqué ingeniar un plan de venganza... por primera vez, una de las chicas que estaban con Eren, había sobrevivido a su lado.

Cuando llegó a casa Carla la recibió con una sonrisa y un saludo amigable. Le correspondió a la bienvenida de buena gana y subió a su habitación para darse un baño y cambiarse de ropa. Salió de su cuarto veinte minutos después y fue a la cocina a ayudar a Carla como de costumbre, cuando terminaron, Mikasa le preguntó a la mayor por la salud de Eren.

-¡Oh, ya está mejor! Ese niño se cura increíblemente rápido, aunque creo que fue mas bien porque Grisha lo atendió antes de que empeorara... pero no importa, es bueno pensar que Eren es capaz de hacer algo por él mismo -le guiñó un ojo y sirvió un plato con sopa-. Bueno, iré a llevarle esto para que coma.

-No te preocupes, yo se la llevaré -se ofreció amablemente-. De todas formas tengo que decirle algo -agregó para terminar de convencerla-.

-De acuerdo, muchas gracias Mikasa -le dijo tendiéndole la sopa-.

Mikasa subió las escaleras y tocó la puerta de la habitación de Eren, este contestó con un sonoro "pase" y ella entró, cuidando que no se derramara la sopa.

-¡Ah! Hola Mikasa, ¿qué tal la escuela? -le preguntó mientras se sentaba en la cama-.

Mikasa aceptó que tenía mejor aspecto que en la mañana, ya no esta arropado hasta la cabeza y la nariz la tenía igual que siempre. Se acercó a la mesita de noche que estaba junto a la cama de Eren y se sentó a su lado.

-Estuvo bien... por cierto, conocí a Historia Reiss -dijo pasándole el plato-.

Eren lo tomó y comenzó a comer.

-¿Ah, si? Es una chica muy agradable -contestó sin darle mucha importancia al asunto-.

-Lo es -coincidió, mirándolo mientras comía-.

Se mantuvieron en un cómodo silencio y Mikasa se acostó a su lado y cerró los ojos; Eren la miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par y la chica soltó un suspiro cansado. Últimamente no había dormido bien y se sentía mas exhausta que de costumbre. Eren suavizó el gesto y la dejó tranquila. Cuando terminó de comer, se acercó al rostro de Mikasa y la miró detenidamente; su semblante estaba sereno como siempre y su boca estaba entreabierta. Se había dormido.

Eren soltó una fuerte exhalación y se levantó de la cama, bajó el plato a la cocina y le comunicó a su madre que Mikasa se había dormido en su cama. Grisha se ofreció a llevarla a su habitación pero Eren lo detuvo diciéndole que la chica no había descansado bien últimamente y que lo mejor era no molestarla, además, ya habían dormido juntos con anterioridad así que no sería nada fuera de lo normal. Sus padres lo observaron sorprendidos y el subió a su cuarto rápidamente, huyendo de sus miradas mal pensadas.

Cuando llegó a su cuarto, cerró la puerta y se rascó la cabeza mientras se acercaba a su cama, volvió a mirar a Mikasa y le colocó una cobija por encima para que no pasara frío, luego se acostó de nuevo a su lado y se arropó el también. Le dio la espalda y cerró los ojos, y minutos después él también se quedó dormido.

Carla y Grisha miraron la escena por la rendija de la cerradura de la puerta y cuando vieron a Eren dormido, ambos se miraron y sonrieron. ¡El muchacho estaba creciendo por fin!.

Y con un nuevo sentimiento de felicidad, el matrionio se fue a su propia habitación a descansar.

 _Moraleja #2: "A veces es mejor escuchar a la víctima antes de vengarte, ya que cabe la pequeña posibilidad de que todo sea un malentendido." Referencia: "El libro de las celosas", por Mikasa Ackerman. _

Notas del Autor:

Terminado... lo prometí para hoy o ayer, pero mi mamá me decomisó la laptop y hoy me raptó para hacer unas compras, así que no tuve mucho tiempo para escribir nada XD. Espero que les guste el capítulo... ¡Ah y quería preguntarles algo! Saben, en la página de Fanfiction me aparece que las historias tienen vida de 90 días y que después se retirarán, pero yo he leído historias de muchos años atrás y todavía siguen aquí, ¿podrían decirme como quitar alargar la existencia de mis historias? Recuerden que soy nueva aquí y no sé muy bien cómo se maneja esto ¡Aguien amable, que me ayude!. Bueno, me despido Bye!.

Katy0225.


	3. Chapter 3

Atención: Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

Rivaille.

Al día siguiente, Mikasa se levantó desorientada y sin saber dónde estaba, se frotó los ojos con pereza y esperó a que su visión se acostumbrara a la luz. Cuando pudo ver con mas claridad el lugar, de inmediato el rojo se apoderó de su cara y de todo su cuerpo al ver que estaba en la habitación de Eren... ¡Se había quedado dormida allí!. Se levantó de la cama como si le hubieran lanzado una chispa eléctrica y miró el reloj que colgaba de una de las paredes... ¡Las siete de la mañana! Mierda, si no se apuraba llegaría tarde a clases. Aún tenía una hora para estar lista así que se fue corriendo a su cuarto para ducharse, lavarse los dientes y guardar los libros que le tocaban para ese día.

Treinta minutos después salió con su uniforme puesto, la bufanda roja sobre su cuello y la mochila cargada al hombro. Bajó corriendo las escaleras y se encontró con los Yeager desayunando alegremente. Carla la miró y le sonrió, se puso de pie y fue a servirle su comida. Mikasa se sentó en su puesto y miró a Eren, reclamándole el no haberla despertado antes, él por su parte solo se encogió de hombros, bebió un poco de jugo de naranja y le contestó a su pregunta no formulada.

-Lo siento no quería molestarte, estos días no has dormido como se debe así que pensé que sería bueno dejarte descansar un poco mas -su padre le dio un codazo en el brazo y lo miró subiendo y bajando las cejas-. De todas formas -continuó haciéndole caso omiso al entrometido y mal pensado doctor-, estaba a punto de subir a despertarte, pero tu lo hiciste por tu propia cuenta.

Mikasa no dijo nada. Estaba halagada porque Eren se preocupara por ella, pero no por eso podía permitirse llegar tarde al colegio, y menos cuando ya faltaba tan poco para terminar la secundaria. Tenía que seguir teniendo calificaciones altas si quería seguir al mando con la empresa de la familia, sus padres esperaban eso de ella y no podía darse el lujo de defraudarlos. Carla volvió con su desayuno y lo colocó frente a ella, y casi al instante, el teléfono local de la casa sonó, la madre de Eren fue hasta el aparato y contestó.

-Buenos días, soy Carla Yeager, ¿con quién hablo?... ¡Oh, señora Ackerman que bueno escucharla!... Está bien, Mei* -dijo sonriendo con vergüenza-... Si ya le comunico con Mikasa.

Carla miró a la pelinegra y le hizo señas para que se acercara, le pasó el teléfono y se retiró a sentarse con su familia. Mikasa se llevó el aparato a la oreja y saludó con alegría disimulada.

-Hola, mamá... Si, estoy bien ¿y papá?... Ya veo, me alegra que todo valla bien en la empresa... ¿Hum?, ah, así que no vendrán este mes -los Yeager miraron a Mikasa con pena y ella bajó la mirada para que no vieran su expresión decepcionada-... No te preocupes mamá, comprendo... Vamos, ya deja de decir eso, sé perfectamente lo importante que es la empresa... Si, estoy bien con eso... ¿Qué, un pariente?... Nunca había oído a papá hablar de él... Comprendo, bueno me parece bien. Mamá ya tengo que dejarte o llegaré tarde a la escuela... Vale, yo también te quiero y dile a papá que le mando un fuerte abrazo... Adiós -Mikasa puso fin a la llamada y colgó el teléfono-.

Caminó hasta la mesa, donde los Yeager esperaban pacientemente por ella, y tomó su mochila del suelo, guardó su almuerzo y les comunicó antes de irse:

-Lo siento Carla, no desayunaré hoy. He perdido el apetito.

-Hum... Mikasa -la llamó la mujer, pero ella no se detuvo y salió de la casa sin dirigirles la mirada-.

-¡Mikasa, espérame! -gritó Eren mientras se levantaba y corría hacia ella-.

Mikasa caminaba con rapidez. No tenía ganas de que nadie la viera en aquel estado, y mucho menos los Yeager. Se detuvo un momento y bajó la mirada al suelo, su labio inferior comenzó a temblar y una solitaria lágrima recorrió su mejilla. ¡Basta! Tenía que comportarse, no tenía que llorar por tonterías. Se secó la gota salada con molestia y cuando iba a comenzar a caminar de nuevo, una mano en su muñeca la detuvo, y de pronto fue rodeada por unos, sorprendentemente, fuertes brazos. Alzó la mirada sorprendida y encontró a Eren mirando al frente sin expresión alguna en su rostro, levantó los brazos y correspondió a su abrazo con timidez; se permitió soltar unas cuantas lágrimas sobre su camisa. Era extraño, pero con él era capaz de ser la verdadera Mikasa, la que puede sonreír y llorar, la que no necesita ocultar sus sentimientos tras una mascara de inexpresividad. Unos minutos después se separó de él y Eren comenzó a caminar con sus manos unidas.

El trayecto hasta la escuela fue silencioso y Mikasa trató de reponerse. Eren estaba tratando de animarla, a su manera pero lo hacía, así que lo mínimo que debía hacer era mostrarse serena y tranquila ante la situación. Eren, en cambio, no podía estar mas disgustado con los padres de Mikasa; entendía su situación, que sus vidas prácticamente dependían de esa empresa, pero ellos deberían tomar en cuenta los sentimientos de Mikasa, en lo sola que se sentía a diario y las lágrimas que brotan de sus ojos. A Eren nunca le ha gustado ver a Mikasa llorar; ella era una chica fuerte y en algunos casos orgullosa, alguien que se dedica diariamente a cuidar a sus amigos y que está dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por ellos, ella simplemente no puede llorar, porque llorar es para la gente débil como él, no para personas como Mikasa.

Cuando llegaron al colegio, Mikasa se soltó de su agarre, no quería incomodarlo con las miradas de los que pudieran verlos y Eren se lo agradeció en silencio.

-¡Mikasa! -gritó una voz conocida para la chica-.

La nombrada giró el rostro y se encontró con Sasha corriendo hacia ella. Cuando estuvieron frente a frente, la castaña la tomó por los hombros y la sacudió violentamente para tratar de deshacerse de sus nervios.

-Mikasa, Mikasa...

-¿Qué ocurre, Sasha? -preguntó comenzando a sentirse mareada-.

-¡No creerás lo que ocurrió! Connie ha... Connie ha... ¡Connie ha comprado un almuerzo entero para mi! Y luego me ha invitado a ir a la nueva heladería que han abierto cerca de aquí ¡¿Puedes creerlo?! ¡Helado, Mikasa, helado!.

Mikasa y Eren la miraron con una enorme gota en la cabeza. A veces Sasha solía ser un poco... quizás... ¡argh! muy tragona. Y Connie, bueno él siempre se había visto muy preocupado y atento con ella, y si lo que quería era llamar su atención, ya se la había ganado invitándola a comer. Mikasa se deshizo del agarre de su amiga (que empezaba a babear) y le dijo algo aturdida.

-Eh... bueno me alegro mucho Sasha, espero que disfruten el helado.

-¡Ay Mikasa siempre tan expresiva! -dijo sarcásticamente y Mikasa le metió un trozo de pan en la boca (que sacó de quién sabe dónde) para que se callara-.

La clase transcurrió como de costumbre: los profesores sermoneando a los alumnos que no entregaron los trabajos pendientes, Historia hablando felizmente con Ymir (que ya se había recuperado de su enfermedad), Reiner mirando embelesado a Historia, Armin respondiendo todas las preguntas que los profesores les formulaban, Jean sin despegar la mirada de Mikasa y Mikasa sin despegar la mirada de Eren (que veía distraídamente el jardín), Sasha comiendo a escondidas y Connie riéndose de ella por lo bajo. En fin, todo normal.

A la hora del almuerzo, Historia e Ymir se reunieron con Mikasa, Eren y Armin y comieron juntos (aunque Ymir no se veía muy feliz con eso), y, a la hora de salida el grupo se dispersó y cada quién se fue a su casa. Eren miró de soslayo a Mikasa y la notó alicaída, así que tomó un extremo de su bufanda roja y jaló de ella, sin importarle lo rudo que la estaba tratando, para comenzar a correr.

-¡Vamos a comer un helado antes de ir a casa! -le dijo sin mirarla-.

-E... Eren... ¡me... asfi-xias! -le informó con dificultad-.

Eren giró el rostro y miró la cara pálida y los ojos saltones de Mikasa, indicando que la chica tenía razón. La soltó rápidamente y se disculpó con vergüenza, ella le restó importancia al asunto pero se llevó la mano al cuello dolorido. A veces Eren la dejaba impresionada con sus arranques de fuerza, ¡Y Carla decía que era un debilucho!.

Llegaron a la heladería sin ningún otro inconveniente y se sentaron en una mesa alejada del resto, frente a la ventana. Una chica pelirroja fue a atenderlos y les preguntó (mirando directamente a Eren) de manera muy amable, quizás demasiado amable para el gusto de Mikasa, de qué querían los helados. Eren, ajeno al tono sugerente de la empleada, pidió uno de vainilla para Mikasa y otro de chocolate para él, mientras que por otro lado, Mikasa la miraba con sus ojos inundados en fuego, sangre y ganas de matar. Su cabello ondeó terroríficamente y apretó los puños con fuerza, pero la chica la miró sin inmutarse y se fue de allí sin prestarle el mas mínimo interés, lo que obviamente, la molestó aún mas. Cinco minutos después llegó la "rojita" con sus pedidos y se retiró guiñándole un ojo coquetamente a Eren. Mikasa echó humo por las orejas y soltó un resoplido mientras comía su helado de mala gana.

Eren la miró sin comprender la situación y ella quiso darle un golpe con la mesa. ¡¿Es qué no podía darse cuenta de nada?! ¡Realmente era tonto!.

-Hum... Mikasa ¿te pasa algo? -preguntó sudando mientras la veía tratando de transformarse en un demonio-.

-Nada -su voz salió mas grave de lo que quería y sus ojos chispearon violentamente-.

Eren tragó con fuerza y decidió comerse su helado sin hablar para no salir lastimado de allí, ¡y lo peor aún era que no sabía por qué se había molestado con él!. Luego de un momento volvió a mirarla y notó como toda aquella aura había desaparecido, y a cambio la imagen de una Mikasa deprimida lo inundó. Sus ojos no tenían su brillo normal y ella miraba por la ventana, con su mentón apoyado en la palma de su mano, y con semblante serio, como si ya no estuviera allí con él, sino a muchos kilómetros de distancia. ¿Qué estaría pensando?. Suspiró y miró su mano, la tomó y la apretó, Mikasa se sobresaltó y lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos.

-No te preocupes, Mikasa -le dijo con seriedad-. Te aseguro que tus padres vendrán a visitarte mas pronto de lo que te imaginas, además, nos tienes a nosotros para lo que necesites, y... sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea, ¿verdad?.

Mikasa escuchó con atención y luego le sonrió tímidamente. Asintió y comenzó a comer su helado con mas animo. Salieron de la heladería con una nueva atmósfera a su alrededor, Mikasa ya se mostraba un poco mejor y Eren estaba contento de haberla hecho sonreír. Al menos había avanzado en algo.

El cielo comenzaba a oscurecer y Mikasa se alteró, ya que no quería que Carla se preocupara por ellos. Comenzaron a caminar con rapidez y de repente, en un callejón oscuro, fueron interceptados por cinco hombres que parecían estar ebrios, dos de ellos sujetaron a Eren con fuerza para que no escapara y los otros tres miraron a Mikasa con lujuria latente.

-Valla valla, miren que tenemos aquí, ¡pero si es una chica preciosa! -dijo uno arrastrando las palabras con apariencia asquerosa, que a Mikasa le recordó a un cerdo-.

Los otros rieron y Mikasa se tensó. Nada bueno iba a pasar allí. Otro hombre, alto y moreno, con ojos azules y brillantes de deseo la recorrió lentamente con la mirada y luego negó con la cabeza.

-Estas escuelas de hoy en día, ¡permiten que sus alumnas se muestren tan apetecibles para cualquiera! -se acercó a ella y Mikasa frunció el entrecejo. Si tenía que pelear con esos gorilas, lo haría-. Me pregunto -dijo tomándola de la barbilla con delicadeza- ¿A cuántos chicos habrás complacido ya?.

Mikasa se zafó de su agarre de un manotazo violento y dio un paso atrás. De nuevo los hombres rieron y el que tenía apariencia de cerdo les dijo con entusiasmo:

-¡Pero miren que agallas tiene! No sé ustedes pero a mi me encantan así. Hace que las cosas sean mas entretenidas.

Eren trató de soltarse del agarre de los hombres que lo sostenían, y a cambio, se ganó un puñetazo en el estómago. El golpe le sacó el aire de los pulmones y cayó al suelo de rodillas.

-¡Eren! -exclamó Mikasa con preocupación-.

Trató de correr hacia él, pero una mano en su muñeca se lo impidió. Giró el rostro y miró al último hombre que estaba frente a ella, era rubio y de ojos cafés, posiblemente de unos veinte años y lo hubiera considerado guapo si no la mirara como lo hacía. El hombre acercó su boca a su oído y Mikasa se paralizó.

-No te preocupes por tu novio, a él solo lo dejaremos observar -le dijo y luego mordió el lóbulo de su oreja suavemente-.

Mikasa apretó la mandíbula y reaccionó dándole una patada en la entrepierna con todas sus fuerzas. El hombre cayó al suelo retorciéndose de dolor y los otros dos se tensaron.

-Maldita niña, y nosotros que queríamos hacer esto lo mas fácil y rápido posible. ¡Te arrepentirás de esto!

Corrieron hacia ella y Mikasa se puso en posición de ataque. El "hombre cerdo" lanzó un puñetazo con dirección a su rostro y Mikasa lo esquivó fácilmente, le dio un golpe fuerte en la nuca y luego otro en su ancho estómago, dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo. El otro tomó un bate de béisbol que estaba apoyado contra una pared y sonrió malignamente, corrió en su dirección y Mikasa frunció el entrecejo con fuerza, soltó un grito y esperó a que el hombre llegara a ella, lo esquivó tres veces, luego saltó y le dio una patada en el rostro, un codazo en el estómago y le quitó el bate para luego rompérselo en las piernas. Ese tipo no volvería a caminar. Se volvió hacia Eren para ayudarlo y abrió los ojos con horror al ver una navaja en la garganta del chico, sostenida por uno de los gorilas que lo mantenían sujeto.

-¡Eren!.

-¡Quieta! -gritó el que tenía la navaja-. Si te mueves, tu novio se muere. Ahora ¡quítate la ropa de inmediato! -exclamó con ira-.

-¡No lo hagas Mikasa! -gritó Eren con los ojos bien abiertos y la nariz y el labio sangrando-.

¡¿Cuándo lo habían golpeado?!. Mikasa apretó los ojos y soltó la mochila, dejándola caer al suelo. Llevó sus manos hasta su camisa blanca y comenzó a desabotonar los botones con las manos temblorosas por la ira e impotencia que sentía. Cuando terminó de desabotonar la camisa la abrió y la dejó caer al suelo, dejando al descubierto su brasier blanco y su plano y trabajado vientre.

-¡Mikasa, no lo hagas! ¡MIKASA! -gritó Eren con desesperación-.

-¡Cállate maldito mocoso! -gritó el hombre desarmado, dándole otro golpe en el abdomen-.

-¡Eren! ¡No lo lastimen!.

-¡Silencio! -sentenció con advertencia-. Ahora, desáste de la bufanda y de la falda... ¡¿Qué esperas, acaso quieres verlo morir?!

Mikasa cerró los ojos con fuerza y reprimió unas cuantas lágrimas. Tomó la bufanda y la retiró con cuidado, la dejó en el suelo, luego llevó sus manos hasta su falda y cuando estuvo a punto de bajarla, un golpe sordo la distrajo y al subir la mirada, vio como ambos hombres que mantenían preso a Eren caían al suelo inconscientes. Corrió hacia el chico y lo ayudó a levantarse. Miró un poco mas allá y distinguió la figura de un muchacho de baja estatura, con el pelo negro y expresión seria. Sus ojos se cruzaron un momento y él desvió la mirada con respeto.

-Vístete -le ordenó con voz firme y clara-.

Mikasa asintió y tomó su bufanda y la camisa del colegio para colocársela. Cuando estuvo vestida de nuevo, volvió a encontrarse con los chicos. Eren estaba cabizbajo y el recién llegado sostenía un tubo que estaba en el suelo, se acercó a los hombres peligrosamente y les abrió las piernas de una patada, y a todos les dio un fuerte golpe con el objeto metálico en sus zonas mas íntimas.

-Eso les enseñará a no meterse con ninguna otra mujer.

Mikasa desvió la mirada rápidamente y se concentró en su amigo. Rasgó un poco su camisa y trató de parar la sangre del labio de Eren con todo el cuidado posible.

-Lo lamento Eren, me distraje y no pude ayudarte -le dijo con tristeza-.

-¿Pero de qué hablas? Fui yo el que no pudo cuidarte, Mikasa. Si sólo fuera mas fuerte...

Mikasa lo abrazó con fuerza, haciendo que se callara y luego de un momento se separaron. Mikasa miró al chico que les daba la espalda y se acercó a él.

-Gracias por ayudarme -le dijo con sinceridad-.

Él dio la vuelta y la miró detenidamente. Se acercó a ella y le preguntó directamente:

-¿Eres Mikasa Ackerman?.

Eren y Mikasa abrieron los ojos con sorpresa. Mikasa lo detalló l mejor que pudo y luego abrió la boca con sorpresa ¿Acaso ese chico era del que su madre le había hablado en la mañana?.

 _Flashback_

 _-Mikasa tengo que informarte que un pariente lejano nuestro se encuentra en Japón y comenzará a estudiar en la misma escuela que tú. Va un año mas adelantado, así que está atenta; su nombre es Levi y es muy parecido a ti físicamente, seguro lo reconoces cuando lo veas. ¡También es muy fuerte y podrá hacerte compañía!._

 _Fin Flashback._

Mikasa asintió y el chico suspiró. Ella se acercó mas a él, remarcando la cruel diferencia de tamaños y mas que una pregunta, fue una afirmación la que le hizo.

-¿Levi?.

Él solo le lanzó una rápida mirada y se sacudió las manos de un polvo invisible. Eren miró a ambos pelinegros sin entender ¿De dónde conocía Mikasa a ese chico? Él nunca lo había visto antes, y mucho menos con su amiga. La atmósfera cambió entre los tres. Eren no podía dejar de mirar al muchacho, se sentía agradecido por haber interrumpido lo que esos hombres le iban a hacer a Mikasa, además, le había salvado la vida. En ese momento la curiosidad, mezclada con admiración se apoderó de él y unas ganas de saber quién era lo llenó de pies a cabeza. Carraspeó, llamando la atención de los otros dos adolescentes y Mikasa lo miró con una ceja alzada.

-¿Te sientes mal, Eren? Será mejor volver a casa -le dijo con preocupación-.

Eren negó con ambas manos al frente y le preguntó con determinación.

-Mikasa, ¿quién es él?.

Mikasa lo miró y luego pasó sus ojos por el joven. Suspiró y le comunicó con la misma inexpresividad que mostraba el chico.

-Es Levi Ackerman y es un pariente lejano de mi familia.

Eren abrió los ojos y su mandíbula cayó al suelo. ¡Un Ackerman! ¡Por eso era tan fuerte!.

-Dime Rivaille, Levi suena corriente -dijo interrumpiendo sus pensamientos con aparente cansancio-.

Mikasa lo miró atentamente y le preguntó con curiosidad.

-¿Qué hacías por aquí? Se suponía que empezarías las clases hoy.

Levi la miró y soltó un suspiro desganado.

-Estaba dando una vuelta para conocer la ciudad. Esta mañana hable con el director y me dijo que lo mejor era que fuera mañana para que descansara de mi viaje, y justo cuando estaba saliendo de esa tienda -señaló un puesto pequeño en el que vendían objetos de limpieza- los vi siendo atacados por esos sujetos así que vine de inmediato -miró a Mikasa y un brillo centelleó en sus ojos-. Por cierto, puedo permitirme decirte que eres fuerte, una Ackerman digna sin duda.

Mikasa lo observó sin demostrar ni decir nada.

-Bueno, es hora de irme. Se hace tarde y tengo que limpiar mi departamento -les comunicó-. Nos vemos luego, Mikasa.

Levi los miró por unos momentos y luego de lanzarle una última mirada a Mikasa para cerciorarse de que realmente se encontraba bien, dio media vuelta y se marchó con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón vaquero. Mikasa trató de ir hacia él, pero Eren la detuvo.

-Será mejor irnos ya Mikasa -le dijo-. Es muy tarde, además, no quiero que pase lo mismo de hace momentos.

Mikasa suspiró y miró por última vez la espalda de Levi y dio la vuelta para comenzar a caminar hacia la casa de los Yeager junto a Eren.

Notas de la Autora:

¡Valla! Este capítulo no tiene mucho humor, pero quería que Levi hiciera una aparición espectacular, además, quería expresar un poco los sentimientos y el sentir de Mikasa al no ver a sus padres como debería. ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Muy dramático, verdad?. Bueno, eso fue lo que me salió, así que ya no hay vuelta atrás.

Por cierto, quiero comunicarles que no podré actualizar con la frecuencia que vengo haciendo hasta ahora, ya que el lunes comenzaré de nuevo las clases y no me quedará mucho tiempo libre, pero trataré de trabajar en los próximos capítulos cuando tenga mas o menos tiempo. Bien, sin nada mas que decir aparte que dejen sus comentarios con sus opiniones, si les gustó o no el capítulo, les digo... ¡Bye!.

 _Postdata: ¿A alguien mas le gusta ver Miraculous: Las Aventuras de Ladybug? ¡A mi me encanta! XD._

Katy0225.


	4. Chapter 4

Atención: Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes no son de mi pertenencia, son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

Cita. Parte 1.

Ya habían pasado un par de meses desde que Mikasa vio a Levi por primera vez, y sinceramente hubiera deseado nunca haberlo conocido. Desde que había llegado, Eren no había parado de hablar de y con él, entrenaban juntos, comían juntos, caminaban juntos, ¡Hacían tarea... JUNTOS! . Ya estaba harta de toda aquella situación. Eren nunca se había comportado de aquella manera con nadie, aparte de Armin o ella misma ¡Era tan frustrante!. Ahora no solo tenía que lidiar con las chicas que se atrevieran a coquetearle, sino que también tenía que hacerse cargo del odioso enano.

A pesar de que no tenía el derecho de odiar a Levi, después de todo él había ayudado a Eren, tampoco se creía capaz de dejarle pasar lo que estaba haciendo con el chico. ¡Lo estaba alejando de su lado cada vez mas! Y si no se daba prisa, cabía la leve posibilidad de que a Eren le diera por cambiarse de bando... y no es que tuviera nada en contra de los gays, pero Eren no podía serlo, ¡Definitivamente NO!.

Ya no sabía que mas hacer, lo había intentado todo. Había tratado de hablar con Eren acerca de lo que sentía por el enano, pero Sasha los interrumpió con uno de sus gritos ensordecedores, poniéndole fin a su conversación, después detuvo a Levi en la puerta de su salón y cuando le hizo la pregunta, la profesora que le tocaba ver llegó, dejándolo todo de lado, de nuevo. Después trató de espiarlos, pero lo único que veía era a Eren intentando impresionar al amargado y recibiendo a cambio su indiferencia. ¡Demonios! Lo daría todo por ser ella a quien Eren quisiera impresionar y ese maldito enano ni siquiera mantenía una conversación decentemente con él.

Comenzaba a sentirse no solo frustrada, sino imponente.

Nunca, NUNCA, en todos los años que habían pasado desde que conoció a Eren, sus celos habían llegado a ese límite con ninguna otra chica, ¡Ni siquiera con Annie!. Entonces ¿cómo podía idear un buen plan para deshacerse de su "querido pariente" si sus sentimientos no la hacían pensar con claridad, además, el desgraciado enano era mas fuerte que ella?... ¡Oh! Esa era otra cosa. ¡Habían comenzado a llamarlos "Los mas fuertes de la humanidad"! ¡Era toda una mierda! ¿Dónde rayos quedó "La chica mas fuerte del instituto"? Antes por lo menos podía pasar por los pasillos de la escuela con normalidad, ahora lo hacía y los demás estudiantes le abrían paso con temor y respeto. ¡Ya ni siquiera podía tener una charla con algún chico o chica! Y todo por culpa de ese maldito intento de hombre.

Recordaba que un día había llamado a su madre para preguntarle sobre alguna posible novia que tuviera el enano en Londres, donde él vivía, pero ella solo le dijo que no sabía nada de él, aparte de que era el hijo de una tal Kuchel, y ella ya había muerto hace años. La muerte de su madre hizo que Levi creciera tan cerrado como una concha en lo referente a los sentimientos, y por otro lado, sufrió de una obsesión compulsiva por la limpieza y el orden, algo que todavía conservaba.

Ya estaba al borde de rendirse ante ese tipo. No sabía nada sobre su pasado o vida sentimental, no podía arriesgarse a enfrentarlo cara a cara, primero por respeto y segundo porque si perdía, su dignidad y su estatus como estudiante serían eliminados rápidamente y quedaría como una debilucha ante los ojos de Eren; tampoco contaba con el soporte o la tranquilidad de que sus gustos no fueran _raros_ y que no estaba tratando de acercar a Eren a él con el efectivo método de la indiferencia, sino que esa era su personalidad. Tampoco podía preguntarle si era gay de forma directa, ya que, a pesar de que ella no sentía vergüenza por muchas cosas y solía ser clara cuando a preguntas se refiere, se le hacía un nudo en la garganta y se sonrojaba increíblemente con tan sólo llamarlo. No entendía porqué, quizás era porque se trataba de que era alguien parte de su familia y que estaba con ella, como hace mucho no lo estaba ningún Ackerman y sentía cierto pudor o molestia al hacerlo sentir incómodo. No podía entenderse. No quería al enano cerca, pero tenía miedo a que la dejara como sus padres lo hicieron.

Negó con la cabeza. No era que no lo quería cerca de ella, era que no lo quería cerca de Eren. Pero entonces ¿qué debía hacer para separarlos sin causarle decepción al joven Yeager, o sentir peso de su conciencia al haberlo hecho?. Demonios, nunca había estado en una situación mas difícil.

Su celular sonó de repente y dio un respingo por el susto. Se levantó de la cama con un salto y comenzó a buscar el aparato por todas partes, hasta que lo halló dentro de su pantufla de conejito. ¿Cómo mierda había llegado allí? Se encogió de hombros y miró la pantalla. El nombre en grande de Jean apareció a mitad del aparato y frunció el ceño. Jean nunca la llamaba. Deslizó el dedo sobre la pantalla para abrir la llamada y contestó.

-Hola, habla Mikasa ¿Cómo estas Jean? -preguntó con tranquilidad, volviendo a acostarse despreocupadamente sobre su enorme cama-.

- _Ho...hola Mikasa, estoy bien. ¿Qué tal tú? -_ le dijo con nerviosismo-.

Mikasa sonrió y sin poder evitarlo imaginó a Jean con la mano en la nuca y con un bonito tono rosado en sus mejillas... un momento ¡¿Bonito?! ¡¿El sonrojo de Jean le parecía bonito?!... bueno, la verdad es que se veía tierno cuando lo hacía.

¡Rayos, qué sucedía con ella!. Su ánimo bajó en picada y se preguntó vagamente por qué Eren no podía ser como Jean mas seguido.

-También estoy bien. ¿A qué se debe tu llamada? -le preguntó amablemente, saliendo de su trance momentáneo-.

Hubo un breve silencio en la otra línea y Mikasa se preguntó si el chico había cortado la llamada, pero justo cuando iba a colgar, él contestó tan rápido que casi no pudo entenderlo.

- _¡Mikasaqueríasabersitegustaríairalcineconmigo! -_ cuando terminó la frase se escuchó un jadeo y Mikasa abrió los ojos con sorpresa-.

¿La había invitado a salir?. Valla. A pesar de que ya estaba enterada de que Jean estaba enamorado de ella, después de todo el se había encargado de recordárselo a diario mediante halagos y obsequios, nunca se había atrevido a invitarla a tener una cita ni nada por el estilo. Se sentó en la cama y mordió su labio inferior. ¿Qué debía contestar? A Eren nunca le gustó Jean, siempre estaban discutiendo o peleando como niños, y si se enteraba de que había salido con él seguramente se enojaría con ella; pero, por otro lado, ya Eren no le prestaba la mas mínima atención porque siempre estaba con Levi, así que ¿por qué le importaba si a él no le agradaba?, tenía que agradarle solo a ella. Asintió decidida. Si ya no era nada para el joven Yeager, entonces ella empezaría a trazar un nuevo camino lejos de él... o al menos moriría en el intento.

-Jean, me encantaría ir contigo -contestó con renovadas energías-.

- _¿De verdad? -_ preguntó confundido-... _¡Quiero decir, está bien! ¡Nos vemos dentro de dos horas, yo iré a buscarte!_ -dijo gritando para que olvidara su momento de incredulidad-.

-Está bien, te estaré esperando. Nos vemos dentro de dos horas Jean -mencionó sonriendo-.

- _Eh... ¡Si! No vemos, Mikasa._

Y sin decir nada mas, colgó la llamada. Mikasa alejó el celular de su oído y miró la pantalla, dejando una foto en la que salían Eren y ella en su campo de visión. Soltó un suspiró y dejó el teléfono a un lado, se puso de pie y se calzó sus zapatos casuales, bajó las escaleras y observó a los tres Yeager sentados en el sofá mirando una película. La melancolía y una puntada de envida la embargó. Como quería estar así con sus padres, riendo ante una escena graciosa, hablando sobre chicos con su madre y encontrar protección en los brazos de su padre. Tenía ganas de llorar otra vez, pero no se lo permitió, debía ser fuerte. Carla había sido muy amable invitándola a ella también a ver la película, pero negó su invitación con toda la gentileza que pudo. Ella no pertenecía allí, al menos no en ese cuadro familiar.

Carraspeó sutilmente para llamar su atención y los tres giraron la cabeza al mismo tiempo para mirarla. Mikasa se sonrojó y bajó la mirada avergonzada. Volvió a carraspear para que su voz no le fallara y murmuró:

-Carla, necesito tu ayuda con un asunto importante, ¡si no es mucha molestia, claro!.

Carla le sonrió y se puso de pie, se acercó a ella y le susurró en la oreja.

-Las toallas sanitarias están en el tercer cajón de tu armario.

Mikasa frunció el ceño confundida y luego se sonrojó fuertemente. ¡Pero si no era de eso de lo que quería hablar!. Los "hombres de la casa" se miraron sin comprender y se apenó aún mas. Se alejó de Carla y negó con las manos frenéticamente.

-¡No es eso! -bajó la mirada de nuevo a sus pies y volvió a tomar color al pensar en cómo decirle acerca de su cita-... humm, verás... lo que pasa es que... me... me... me invitaron a salir y quería saber si me podías ayudar a elegir algo para ponerme -terminó su frase con una leve capa de sudor y con el rostro ladeado en otra dirección-.

Carla abrió los ojos con sorpresa y se llevó la mano al cuello, como cuando lo hacía porque estaba incómoda con algo. Mikasa volvió a sonrojarse ante la molesta situación y se mordió el labio con fuerza. ¡Dios, cuanta vergüenza!.

-Am, esto... claro Mikasa. Subamos a arreglarte -dijo algo decepcionada-.

Mikasa asintió y subió las escaleras seguida de Carla, que, antes de desaparecer de la mirada curiosa de los dos hombres de su vida, le lanzó una mirada significativa a su marido. Este cogió la indirecta y negó con la cabeza.

Las dos entraron en la habitación de Mikasa y Carla se sorprendió por el orden que reinaba en ella. Sabía que Mikasa era un a chica ordenada, pero también sabía que era una adolescente, y en esa etapa los chicos no solían ser muy cuidadosos con su higiene y el orden. Al menos su hijo era así. Mikasa abrió su closet y lo miró con una mezcla de miedo e indecisión. Se acercó a ella y puso su mano en su hombro para que se apartara, dejándola a ella buscar algo apropiado. La chica se sentó en su cama y miró a Carla rebuscar entre su ropa.

-Y... dime Mikasa ¿quién es el afortunado que te invitó a salir? -preguntó, comenzando a tantear el terreno de juego-.

-Hum... es Jean Kirstein -contestó con simpleza, mirando por la ventana-.

-¡Ah, claro! Jean Kirstein. Es un buen muchacho -reconoció-. Y... ¿a dónde irán?.

-Al cine, vamos a ver una película -respondió cubriendo su barbilla con su bufanda roja-. Pero creo que llegaré mas tarde, conociendo a Jean lo mas probable es que me invite a algún otro lado antes de venir -mencionó-.

Carla la miró por el rabillo del ojo y la notó pensativa. A pesar de que Mikasa no era su hija, la quería como a una, además, la conocía como la palma de su mano... pero por primera vez, Mikasa no la dejó leer su expresión. Ella siempre había mantenido esa mirada inexpresiva y aparentemente fría, pero de alguna manera, Carla había podido saber como se sentía con sólo mirar su cara. Sabía cuando estaba triste, feliz, enojada... y enamorada. Pero ese día no dejaba ver nada mas que inexpresividad, y con mucho pesar reconoció que la chica había aprendido a ocultar a la perfección sus sentimientos. Siguió buscando entre su ropa y preguntó de nuevo.

-Y ¿cómo es Jean, cómo te trata?.

Mikasa parpadeó un par de veces y luego contestó.

-Es un gran chico, siempre me halaga y me da flores o cualquier otro regalo, es muy atento y todos los días me pregunta como estoy... y además, le gusto. Mucho -dijo mas para ella que para Carla-.

Carla hizo un gesto de disgusto que pasó inadvertido por la chica. Ese muchacho sonaba como todo un príncipe. ¡Demonios! ¡¿Por qué mierda Eren no podía ser así?! Mikasa no solo estaba alicaída por su repentino desinterés, sino que ahora comenzaba a ver otras opciones entre sus amigos, y Jean era el mas apto para ella que cualquier otro chico que la estuviera cortejando. Si tan solo Eren no fuera tan distraído, o se sentara a pensar por un momento qué era lo que sentía por Mikasa, no estarían en esa situación. E incluso habían veces en los que ella misma se hastiaba al escuchar de su hijo palabras llenas de adoración hacia ese tal Levi, y el semblante que Mikasa ponía no era muy agradable de ver para ser sinceros.

Suspiró por lo bajo y encontró un vestido azul que Mei le había obsequiado a Mikasa y que le quedaba muy lindo. A pesar de que ella quería que su hijo y Mikasa estuvieran juntos, no podía obligarlos, y tampoco podía ser tan mala persona como para elegir algo desfavorecedor para Mikasa en su primera cita. No era una mala persona, y mucho menos lo era con las personas que quería. Compuso una sonrisa en su rostro para la chica y se acercó a ella con el vestido en sus manos.

-¿Qué te parece si te colocas este? Te queda realmente bien y te aseguro que dejarás a Jean con la boca abierta -le guiñó un ojo y ella bajó la mirada incómoda-.

-Si, supongo que ese es muy lindo -volvió a subir la mirada y sonrió débilmente-. Y es un vestido que mi madre me regaló... creo que estará bien.

Carla no pudo evitar sonreír. ¡Esa niña quería tanto a sus padres!. Se sentó a su lado y la abrazó con cariño, sabía que ella no correspondería a su gesto, pero no por eso se alejó en seguida. Se separó un poco luego de un minuto y le acarició el óvalo de la cara, y no pudo evitar sonreír ante la perplejidad del rostro de la joven.

-Has crecido tanto, Mikasa. Te apuesto todo a que Mei estaría orgullosa de ti si estuviera aquí -se secó una lágrima que escapó de su ojo y luego se levantó de la cama con ánimo-.

-¡Bueno, vamos a arreglarte!.

Mikasa parpadeó un par de veces mas y luego asintió con una sonrisa, totalmente conmovida. Definitivamente podía ver a esa mujer como una segunda madre sin dudarlo ni un momento.

Pasaron alrededor de una hora y media en la habitación de Mikasa para alistarla y que quedara hermosa para su cita con Jean, mientras que en la sala, los dos hombres miraban la televisión sin prestar mucha atención a lo que la pantalla mostraba. ¿Qué tanto estaban haciendo allá arriba? Debía ser algo muy importante para que tardaran tanto, además, la expresión de Mikasa era todo un poema cuando bajó a pedirle ayuda a Carla, hace mas de una hora atrás.

Eren se rascó la cabeza pensativo. Últimamente Mikasa se estaba comportando de manera extraña: lo espiaba por los pasillos, le hacía preguntas tontas y fruncía el ceño cada vez que lo veía hablar con el "señor Levi". Realmente, nunca sería capaz de entender a las mujeres, y mucho menos a esa en particular. De pronto una idea le cruzó la mente... ¿y si?... ¡No, no podía ser!... ¿O si?...

¿Será que el Señor Levi aceptaría almorzar con ellos? No, era muy vergonzoso solo pensarlo, además, podía verse algo extraño ver a un chico invitar a otro chico a comer cuando no son amigos. Desechó la idea y repasó los ojos por el televisor. ¡Que aburrimiento!.

El timbre de la casa sonó y ambos se sobresaltaron. Eren se levantó para abrir, algo extrañado ya que no esperaban a nadie, pero cuando dio un paso adelante un borrón blanco pasó a toda velocidad, despidiendo viento y polvo bajo sus pies. Su cabello se revolvió hasta dejarlo irreconocible y su padre se quitó las gafas sorprendido. Parpadeó mas de dos veces y miró hacia la puerta, donde se hallaba su madre abriéndole a alguien con una sonrisa amable. ¡Valla que Carla podía ser rápida cuando quería!. Alzó el cuello y se puso de puntillas para ver de quién se trataba y cuando distinguió ESA cara todo su cuerpo se tensó. Corrió hacia su madre igual de rápido que ella y puso un brazo entre la mujer y el "intruso" de forma protectora. Fue algo instantáneo, un par de auras, negra y azul individualmente, los rodeó y unas chispas salieron de sus ojos para chocar con la contraria. Apretaron las mandíbulas y rechinaron los dientes.

-¿Qué hace este cara de caballo aquí? -escupió Eren, tal cual perro salvaje con colmillos relucientes y todo-.

-Ese no es asunto tuyo, Yeager -respondió Jean, tratando de no faltarle el respeto frente a la señora Carla-.

Sus ojos chispearon con mas intensidad y sus puños se pusieron blancos. Un par de relámpagos cruzaron la estancia y cuando estuvieron a punto de tomarse de las camisetas para comenzar con sus típicas peleas, Carla dio un fuerte golpe con su pie en el suelo, se llevó una mano a la cintura y los señaló a ambos con su dedo índice.

-¡Escuchen bien jovencitos! No quiero discusiones ni peleas en mi casa. Aquí ambos se comportaran como dos chicos buenos que son y se morderán las lenguas si no quieren conocer a Carla Yeager enojada -exclamó con contundencia-.

Ambos se espicharon como si fueran un globo por el miedo, e inmediatamente las auras y los rayos desaparecieron para darle la bienvenida a un campo con flores, animales y arco iris relucientes. Se abrazaron por los hombros y sonrieron con un sonrojo en sus caras.

-¡Si, nos comportaremos! -exclamaron al unísono-.

Carla sonrió y dio una vuelta para dirigirse hacia el final de las escaleras. Cuando la mujer se volteó ambos se separaron como si les hubieran dado una descarga eléctrica en el culo y los rayos, auras y dientes apretados volvieron a colarse en el living.

-¡Mikasa ya llegó Jean, baja! -gritó Carla-.

Apartaron sus miradas y miraron hacia las escaleras. Eren alzó una ceja con extrañeza. ¿Qué tenía que ver Mikasa con la visita indeseada de Jean?. Lo miró de reojo y notó por primera vez que el chico tenía un ramo de rosas blancas en su mano y que estaba bien vestido y con perfume de hombre. Dio un paso atrás y abrió la boca hasta el suelo.¡¿Qué rayos estaba pasando allí?!. Y como si se tratara de una bofetada, la respuesta le llegó a la mente. Primero: Mikasa nerviosa y pidiéndole ayuda a su madre; segundo: se tardaron una eternidad hasta que su madre se dignó a dar señales de vida; y tercero: aparecía el cara de caballo en su casa arreglado y con un ramo de flores y su madre llamaba a Mikasa para informarle que ya Jean había llegado. Así que, si unía el rompecabezas... eso significaba que ellos dos iban a...

La puerta de la habitación de Mikasa se cerró y se oyeron pasos por el pasillo, y segundos después la chica hizo aparición. Eren y Jean abrieron la boca y un sonrojo se coló por ambos rostros. Allí, de pie, se hallaba una mujer hermosa vestida con un sencillo pero bonito vestido azul que contrastaba perfectamente con su tono de piel, sus pies calzaban unos zapatos bajos blancos, su cabello largo estaba adornado con leves ondas y su rostro había sido levemente maquillado, algo sencillo, sus ojos y un ligero tono rosa en sus mejillas.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras, unos brillos y flores rosadas y blancas la rodearon, como si fuera un ángel. Eren guió sus ojos hasta su cuello y se alarmó al no notar su bufanda roja sobre ella. Jean también se dio cuenta y le lanzó una rápida mirada de triunfo. Eren arrugó la nariz y se cruzó de brazos, molesto. Cuando Mikasa llegó al final de las escaleras fue recibida por un "idiota" Jean.

-Valla Mikasa... estás... estas... preciosa -le murmuró mientras se sonrojaba-.

Ella le sonrió y sus labios resplandecieron a causa del brillo labial que se había colocado sobre ellos. El corazón de ambos chicos dio un vuelco.

-Gracias Jean, también te ves bien -mencionó con sinceridad-.

Jean, totalmente acalorado le extendió el ramo de flores y le dijo desviando la mirada:

-Ten, son un regalo que traje para ti. Espero que te gusten.

Mikasa abrió los ojos sorprendida por el detalle y tomó el regalo entre sus brazos. Llevó las rosas hasta su nariz y aspiró el delicado aroma que desprendía de ellas. Le sonrió.

-Muchas gracias Jean, son preciosas.

-No tanto como tú -mencionó mas para él que para los demás, y al darse cuenta de que había hablado muy alto se volvió a sonrojar-.

Eren se metió en la bonita escena, algo asqueado ante tanto dulce entre ellos, y dijo con molestia.

-Si, si muy lindas las flores y todo eso -giró el rostro hacia Mikasa y le dijo con los brazos cruzados-. Mikasa, me imagino que ya has reaccionado y que no pensarás salir con este inútil, ¿verdad?.

Todos los que estaban allí lo miraron shockeados. Mikasa, al reaccionar, frunció el ceño y le dijo algo molesta:

-¿Y por qué no puedo ir con él, según tú?.

Eren alzó una ceja y la miró sin comprender. Se acercó un poco a ella y exclamó:

-¡¿Qué no ves?! ¡Es Jean! -dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo-.

Mikasa le entregó las flores a Carla, que se había acercado junto a su marido silenciosamente, y puso sus brazos rígidos a cada lado de su cuerpo, su rostro se ensombreció y un rayo apareció a su espalda. Carla se acercó al oído de su esposo y susurró muy bajito:

-Este clima está muy raro, no te parece querido.

Grisha soltó una gota enorme detrás de su cabeza y asintió lentamente ante la afirmación de su esposa.

-¡¿Y qué pasa con que sea Jean?! -exclamó Mikasa, ahora si enojada-. ¡Yo nunca te he prohibido salir con el enano, así que por qué me prohíbes tú salir con un chico! -preguntó con un brillo maligno en sus ojos-.

-¡Yo no te prohíbo salir con nadie, solo no pues des tener una cita con él! -gritó Eren comenzando a alterarse también y señalando de manera despectiva a Jean-.

Jean miró la escena y trató de meterse él también en la discusión, pero Carla negó con la cabeza y a él no le quedó mas remedio que quedarse callado.

-¡¿Y según tú, por qué no puedo tener una cita con Jean?! ¡Tú y yo no somos novios ni nada para que te molestes por eso, y si de verdad fueras mi amigo me estarías apoyando con mis decisiones! -exclamó dando un paso hacia Eren peligrosamente-. ¡Demonios, ni siquiera eres un buen amigo, porque si lo fueras, no me olvidarías solo porque conociste a un tipo mas fuerte que yo y no te importa que te trate como si fueras un insecto o algo menor que eso! ¡Sinceramente no sé con que cara vienes a reclamarme algo cuando tu te comportas como un lame culos con el enano y vas tras él a toda hora sin importarte nadie mas, así que sigue comportándote con un lame culos y ve tras él mientras yo me voy con Jean y te hago caso omiso justo como tu hiciste conmigo! -finalizó la discusión dándole la espalda para mirar a Carla comiendo palomitas junto a Grisha mientras los miraban-.

La mujer rápidamente se deshizo de la comida y Mikasa le dijo algo mas suave pero sin perder la exaltación que había ganado.

-Carla, hazme el favor de colocar las rosas en agua y dejarlas en mi habitación.

-¡Claro cariño! -dijo algo nerviosa por todo lo ocurrido-.

Mikasa asintió y se volvió hacia Jean, lo tomó de la muñeca y salieron de la casa sin dirigirle una última mirada a los Yeager.

Notas de la Autora:

Chan, chan chaaaannn. Aquí otro capítulo mas y está algo largo e intenso. ¡Uf, que discusión mas buena! Hasta a mi me llegó el calorón que sintieron todos allá XD. Pobre Eren... ¡Mentira se lo tiene bien merecido por saca culo! (expresión que usamos popularmente en mi país ante situaciones como esta)... bueno ¿Qué les pareció el arranque de ira de Mikasa? ¿Estuvo bien qué se comportara así? Para mi si XD. Y ¿acaso lo que sentí de Eren fueron... celos? ¡Quién sabe! Oh, es cierto, solo yo XD ¡Muajajaja!.

Ahora, quisiera agradecerles a Eikaros y a erencito por seguir mis historias y dejar sus hermosos comentarios que me hacen muy feliz, y por supuesto, a todos ustedes que leen y no comentan les mando un besote por llegar hasta aquí conmigo. El próximo capítulo será entregado muy pronto y una nueva historia se está formando en mi loca cabecita, ¡así que estén atentos!. Bueno, sin nada mas que agregar, ¡Bye!.

Katy0225.


	5. Chapter 5

Atención: Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

Cita. Parte 2.

Eren se quedó estático en medio del living cuando Mikasa salió junto a Jean. Tenía latente en su memoria y en su corazón todas las palabras hirientes que la chica le había dicho. Era un mal amigo, y aparte, le prohibía salir con la gente que de verdad la apreciaba ¿Por qué se había comportado de esa manera? ¿Por qué le dolía tanto verla molesta o irse a una cita con un chico? En realidad, Jean no le desagradaba totalmente, era una buena persona y se preocupaba mucho por Mikasa, así que ¿por qué había reaccionado como lo hizo? Ya no entendía nada, se sentía perdido, no sabía que eran esas sensaciones nuevas y malignas que lo carcomían por dentro.

Era un sentimiento raro. Tenía ganas de salir de allí detrás de ambos, tomar a Jean por el pelo y dejarlo en el hospital con todos los huesos rotos por haberse tomado el atrevimiento de invitar a salir a Mikasa. Nunca se había sentido así con nadie, ni siquiera con Annie que se le había declarado hace algún tiempo y él la había rechazado lo mas amablemente que pudo, y sin saber por qué lo hizo, ya que la chica le atraía de alguna manera. Se preguntó si es que acaso se estaba volviendo loco, y quizás esa fuera la respuesta mas factible que había para lo que le estaba ocurriendo.

Apretó los puños hasta hacer que sus palmas sangraran al enterrar sus uñas con ellas y soltó un bufido, subió las escaleras con rumbo a su habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de él con un estruendoso portazo, se quitó la camiseta para salir un poco del calor que tenía y se acercó a la pared para dejar un fuerte puñetazo sobre ella, buscando de alguna manera deshacerse de su mal humor y el fuego que se extendía por todo su cuerpo como llamaradas vivas de odio latente.

Eren imaginó por un momento que la pared era el rostro de Jean y con un golpe más fuerte hizo que ésta se agrietara bajo sus nudillos sangrantes.

Mikasa aún mantenía el ceño fruncido y su corazón brincaba dentro de su pecho. ¡Eren era un idiota! Negarle salir con Jean simplemente porque a él no le gustaba, ¡Ja! Tonterías... pero ¿por qué actuar tan precipitadamente? Se preguntó. Ella solo era su amiga, no tenía porque comportarse así. Entonces sopesó algunas probabilidades de que el chico estuviera celoso. Negó con la cabeza rápidamente, él no podía estar celoso, no de ella, después de todo él nunca había demostrado tenerle mas cariño del que se le tiene a una buena amiga, por mas que le doliera era así. Suspiró derrotada y luego se reprendió mentalmente. Tenía que dejar de pensar en esas cosas, ahora estaba en medio de una cita con un chico que si la quería a su lado.

Giró el rostro mas calmada y observó la expresión dolorida que mantenía Jean en su rostro. Arqueó una ceja y bajó su mirada hasta su mano, donde mantenía la muñeca del chico sujeta con una fuerza abismal. Lo soltó rápidamente y él se hizo el fuerte, pero con un par de lágrimas asomándose en sus ojos. Mikasa se detuvo y él también lo hizo, agachó la cabeza y le dijo con culpa:

-Lo lamento, Jean, no era mi intensión hacerte daño, es sólo que a veces no puedo controlar mi fuerza y...

Jean la interrumpió colocando un dedo en sus labios y le sonrió.

-¡No importa! ¿Vamos al cine ahora? -preguntó alegremente-.

Mikasa lo miró fijamente, haciendo que se sintiera nervioso y sobrecogido ante la intensidad de aquellas orbes grises, desvió el rostro a un árbol y Mikasa lo volvió a tomar de la mano, esta vez con suavidad, reiniciando su camino hacia el cine. El trayecto fue silencioso, pero no ese silencio incómodo y molesto que te hace sentir fatal, todo lo contrario, se sentían bien al no hablar de nada y solo seguir caminando. Jean le lanzaba miradas "discretas" a Mikasa todo el tiempo y ella se hacía la desentendida, y cuando sus ojos chocaban por casualidad, ella le sonreía, haciendo que el corazón del chico diera un vuelco.

¡¿Por qué demonios tenía que ser tan hermosa?!.

Llegaron al cine y se acercaron a ver el cartel de las películas que se estaban promocionando. Jean miraba las de amor y Mikasa las de acción y terror, haciendo que las personas que los veían soltaran risitas divertidas. ¡Que pareja tan peculiar!.

Jean buscó con la mirada a Mikasa y la distinguió mirando un póster de alguna película de horror mientras unos dos o tres chicos trataban de hablarle al mismo tiempo. Una vena en su frente estalló y fue hasta ella con las aletas de la nariz dilatadas y soltando humo por esta, Mikasa giró el cuello y lo miró de reojo.

-Mikasa, ¿ya decidiste qué película quieres ver? -preguntó abrazándola por los hombros y atrayéndola a su cuerpo con gesto posesivo-.

Les lanzó una mirada asesina a los "cuervos" y los pobres chicos salieron de allí como si tuvieran un cohete en el culo. Mikasa lo miró desde su altura sin entender su comportamiento y la soltó rápidamente al mismo tiempo que sus mejillas se teñían de rojo. Ambos giraron el rostro a lados opuestos y Mikasa contestó:

-Si, ¿qué te parece ésta? -preguntó señalando el cartel que estaba mirando antes-.

Jean lo miró y tragó duro. Nunca le habían gustado ese tipo de películas aunque se jactara de ser el mas valiente del colegio, miró a Mikasa y le sonrió, tratando de disimular su nerviosismo.

-¡Claro!, está bien esa si es la que tú quieres ver -dijo con alegría-.

Mikasa asintió y le informó.

-Iré a hacer la fila para comprar las palomitas y las bebidas mientras tu compras los boletos.

Asintió y cada quién tomó rumbos distintos. Jean no se despegó de su sonrisa mientras su labio inferior temblaba como una gelatina. El no era cobarde, claro que no, solo no le gustaban las películas de miedo... ¡Era solo eso!, además, la presencia de Mikasa no lo ayudaba mucho con sus continuos nervios. ¿Cómo es que podía existir una mujer tan perfecta? ¡No! ¿Cómo una mujer tan perfecta había decidido aceptar su invitación a salir?. Sabía que Mikasa estaba enamorada de Eren desde hace mucho tiempo, pero ahora estaban enojados así que podía existir una mínima oportunidad para él, ¿verdad?.

Volvió con ambos boletos y se reunió con Mikasa que lo esperaba pacientemente en la fila, pagaron lo que iban a comer y se adentraron a la sala del cine. Se sentaron en los asientos mas cercanos a la enorme pantalla y esperaron a que el lugar se llenara y comenzara la película.

Eren miró el techo de su habitación recostado en su cama y con los brazos detrás de su cuello. No quería pensar, no quería hablar ni quería levantarse de allí. Escuchó tres golpes suaves en la puerta y giró el rostro hacia ella.

-Hijo, soy yo ¿puedo pasar? -preguntó su madre desde afuera de la habitación-.

Se sentó en la cama y contestó un leve "si". Carla asomó primero su rostro y después entró completamente en el cuarto de su hijo, quedando asombrada por la enorme grieta que había en la pared. Eso no estaba allí antes. Miró a Eren y sus ojos bajaron hasta sus nudillos que estaban malheridos, se acercó a él con rapidez y tomó sus manos, Eren las retiró y miró a otro lado, digno signo de que su hijo no quería hablar sobre el tema, así que decidió dejarlo pasar. Carla se sentó a su lado y estudió el rostro de Eren; éste estaba invadido por una mezcla de sentimientos que nunca antes había visto: odio, resentimiento, arrepentimiento, desesperación, todo estaba grabado en sus profundos ojos verdes. Colocó una mano en su hombro y le preguntó suavemente:

-¿Quieres hablar de lo que pasó, Eren? Si me cuentas, creo que puedo ayudarte.

Eren estuvo un minuto en silencio, indeciso en contarle o no a Carla sobre el tema, pero aceptó su propuesta. Ella era una mujer, entendía de sentimientos, además era su madre y sabía que ella resolvería cualquier duda que tuviera. Se removió en la cama con incomodidad y miró a otro lado.

-No sé porque me comporté así -admitió-. Tal vez fue porque era Jean con quien Mikasa iba a salir, o por sus acusaciones sin sentido. No soy un mal amigo -afirmó con confianza-, siempre estoy atento a lo que les sucede a Armin o a Mikasa y trato de ayudarlos en lo que puedo, no me he olvidado de ella en ningún momento... es solo que... desde que el señor Rivaille nos ayudó esa noche, no he podido evitar la admiración que siento hacia él y las ganas que me invaden al tratar de ser igual de fuerte para poder proteger a las personas que son importantes para mi.

Carla lo escuchó atentamente y de cierta forma comprendió lo que su hijo sentía. Le acarició el cabello con suavidad y le dijo pícaramente para tratar de subirle los ánimos:

-Es esa la razón por la que gritaste tan fuerte, o quizás sean algunos celos que brotaron al mundo.

Eren compuso una mueca y se sonrojó hasta las orejas por la manera de hablar de su madre.

-¡No es eso! -dijo con seguridad, cruzándose de brazos-.

-¡¿Ah, no?! Entonces por qué te quedaste con la boca abierta al ver a Mikasa tan bonita y arrugaste la nariz al no ver tu bufanda sobre su cuello -preguntó, dándole pequeños codazos en el pecho-.

Eren frunció el ceño y cerró los ojos mientras escuchaba la sonora carcajada de su madre. Carla se secó un par de lágrimas de los ojos y cuando se hubo serenado miró de nuevo a su hijo enfurruñado. Ese Eren, era tan necio y tonto como para no aceptar sus sentimientos a pesar de ser tan obvios. E incluso su marido se había dado cuenta de que la amaba mas rápido que Eren notaba que quería a Mikasa, definitivamente esos dos eran tan distintos.

-No sé lo que siento ¿contenta? -dijo Eren de mal humor-.

Carla se sobresaltó y lo miró sorprendida. Su hijo nunca hablaba de esos temas, y mucho menos con ella.

-Hay veces que no puedo evitar ver a Mikasa como una especie de madre sustituta porque siempre me cuida y está atenta a que nada me pase, algo totalmente innecesario porque soy capaz de defenderme por mi mismo. Otras veces la miro como una buena amiga y confidente, alguien a quien le puedo contar mis problemas y se que no me juzgará. Y hay días que como hoy, no la veo ni como una madre ni como una amiga. Es algo distinto e inexplicable, algo mas profundo y que me da miedo sentir. No quiero que nada cambie entre nosotros, así estamos bien, pero a veces veo aproximarse un gran cambio en nuestra relación debido a la forma en la que ambos actuamos, y no puedo controlar el miedo que se apodera de mi. No quiero perder a alguien tan importante como Mikasa por mis tonterías e indecisiones -finalizó con la mirada pensativa-.

Mikasa miraba la enorme pantalla con fijeza. La película no estaba mal. Se oyó un grito colectivo en la sala ante la repentina aparición de un horrible fantasma en la película y ella solo comió un poco de sus palomitas. Tomó su bebida y sorbió un poco de líquido, giró el rostro y miró a Jean de reojo. El chico estaba pálido y sudoroso, tenía la mandíbula apretada y sus nudillos estaban blancos.

-Jean -susurró- ¿te sientes mal, quieres que nos vallamos? -preguntó preocupada por la salud de su amigo-.

Jean se sobresaltó al escuchar a la chica tan cerca y giró el rostro para mirarla, trató de componer una sonrisa pero lo que le salió fue una mueca desagradable.

-N-no, estoy bien -dijo con inseguridad-.

Mikasa no le creyó y decidió que lo mejor sería irse de allí antes de que el chico se pusiera peor. Se puso de pie y lo tomó de la mano para salir de allí. Mikasa extrañó la película.

Salieron del cine y Jean comenzó a tomar un poco de color para alivio de Mikasa, que creía que terminaría desmayándose en cualquier momento. Caminaron por las calles de la ciudad y Jean miró a Mikasa con vergüenza ¡Era un idiota! ¡¿No podía aguantar media hora mas para terminar de ver la maldita película?!. Había arruinado sus planes para el día, así que, para arreglar la situación le ofreció a Mikasa ir a comer un helado, a lo que la chica aceptó gustosamente.

Entraron a una heladería muy bonita y moderna y se sentaron en una mesa vacía algo alejada de la puerta. Un chico amanerado anotó su pedido y se fue a prepararlo. Mikasa miró los alrededores y Jean se sonrojó mientras agachaba la cabeza.

-Siento mucho que no terminaras de ver la película -se disculpó con pena-.

Mikasa lo miró y notó el sonrojo del muchacho.

-No te preocupes, ya la veré en casa, pero Jean ¿por qué no me dijiste antes que no te gustaban ese tipo de películas? Hubiera elegido otra -le preguntó con curiosidad-.

Jean la miró y contestó con simpleza:

-No quería que te aburrieras hoy. Además, la película parecía llamar mucho tu atención.

Mikasa sonrió.

-Pues, a mi también me gustan las cómicas, ¿sabes?. Por cierto, a Eren tampoco le gustan las películas de terror, prefiere las de acción porque las de fantasmas les da miedo, aunque no lo admita -le confesó para hacerlo reír un poco-.

Su cometido funcionó y Jean comenzó a retomar su comportamiento habitual. El helado estaba delicioso, y cuando terminaron de pagar sus gastos, salieron del lugar y comenzaron a caminar de vuelta a la casa de Eren. En el trayecto hablaron e hicieron bromas y comentarios típicos de adolescentes. Jean se frustraba cuando otro chico halagaba a Mikasa y Mikasa sonreía divertida. La chica nunca se imaginó que pasar el día con él sería tan entretenido, así que se prometió hacerlo mas seguido.

Llegaron a la casa de los Yeager y se detuvieron en la puerta. Mikasa juntó sus manos y Jean ladeó el rostro.

-Fue bueno pasar el día contigo, Jean. Gracias por invitarme a salir -le dijo amablemente-.

El se sonrojó.

-¡No fue nada! Si quieres podemos repetirlo otro día -dijo con la esperanza a que ella aceptara-.

Mikasa le sonrió.

-Claro, cuando quieras.

Los ojos de Jean se iluminaron y la tomó de las manos, sorprendiéndola por un momento.

-¡¿De verdad?! -preguntó, asegurándose de que no había escuchado mal-.

-Por supuesto -afirmó ella divertida-. Ahora, se hace tarde y debo entrar Jean.

Jean la soltó avergonzado y asintió.

-Eh, si lo siento.

Mikasa le sonrió y antes de abrir la puerta para entrar, decidió darle un regalo como muestra de agradecimiento de su parte. Se acercó a él y se puso de puntillas para alcanzar su mejilla, donde depositó un delicado beso. Se separó de él y miró su rostro incendiado y soltó una risita, abrió la puerta de la casa y se despidió con la mano.

-Adiós, Jean. Nos vemos pronto.

El chico se mantuvo estático y solo pudo decir un leve "Adiós". Cerró la puerta y escuchó y grito desde el exterior, negó con la cabeza y caminó hacia las escaleras. En la sala se encontraba el doctor Grisha mirando unos papeles y al verla llegar le sonrió.

-Hola Mikasa, ¿cómo te fue? -preguntó con amabilidad-.

-Muy bien, gracias por preguntar. Subiré a darme un baño para ayudar a Carla con la cena, por cierto ¿en dónde se encuentra ella?.

-Está con Eren en el supermercado, no deben tardar en llegar -contestó mirando la hora en su reloj de muñeca-.

-Ya veo, muchas gracias señor Grisha.

El hombre asintió y Mikasa subió las escaleras hacia su habitación. Se dio una ducha y se colocó ropa cómoda y cuando volvió a bajar ya Carla estaba en la cocina y Eren hablaba con su padre. El chico la miró y sus ojos chocaron por un momento pero ella desvió el rostro y le dio la espalda para reunirse con Carla y comenzar a cocinar con ella. La mujer le preguntó cómo le había ido en su cita y Mikasa le comenzó a relatar los sucesos del día, aunque cuando le comentó acerca del estado de Jean al ver la película, la mujer no pudo evitar estallar en una audible carcajada, a pesar de que a su hijo también le daban miedo las películas de ese género.

Terminaron de hacer la cena y la llevaron hasta la mesa, y a diferencia de siempre, Mikasa no se sentó junto a Eren, sino al lado del señor Grisha. Comieron en silencio y Eren no dejó de lanzarle miradas cargadas a Mikasa, hecho que ella ignoró olímpicamente. Ese día ni siquiera tenía ganas de verlo. El matrimonio miró a los dos jóvenes y la tensión que crecía entre ellos era palpable. Al parecer Mikasa estaba realmente enojada con Eren, y las pocas veces que lo había estado, había demostrado ser igual de cabezota que el mismo Eren. Ese día definitivamente las cosas no se iban a solucionar a menos que su hijo hablara con la morena.

Carla le lanzó una mirada a Eren y él le devolvió el gesto sin comprender, luego la mujer le hizo una seña con sus labios y sus ojos apuntando a Mikasa y él se encogió de hombros confundido. Volvió a hacer la misma seña, esta vez abriendo mas sus ojos y moviendo sus labios mas rápido. Eren achicó los ojos tratando de descifrar aquella expresión tan extraña que hacía su madre y negó con la cabeza, indicando que no entendía nada. Carla se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano y su marido la miró divertido. Volvió al ataque y le lanzó una rápida mirada a Mikasa, que comía con la cabeza agachada y su cabello actuando como cortinas a los lados de su rostro, suspiró por lo bajo y volvió a mirar a Eren, tomó su cuchillo y el tenedor y los puso uno frente a otro, señaló a Mikasa rápidamente con el tenedor y con el otro cubierto señaló a su hijo, luego puso ambos utensilios frente a frente y movió sus labios para que leyera la palabra "hablar" sin soltar ningún sonido. Eren abrió la boca y soltó una risa divertida que atrajo la atención de Mikasa.

Todos miraron a lados opuestos y ella le restó importancia al asunto, así que continuó comiendo. Eren miró a su madre y negó con la cabeza, rechazando su propuesta. Ella frunció el entrecejo y asintió con fuerza, mientras él volvía a negar. Continuaron así unos segundos mas, hasta que Grisha, divertido y hastiado al mismo tiempo, decidió apoyar a su mujer, así que a Eren no le quedó mas remedio que cumplir, de mala gana, la orden de sus padres. El resto de la cena transcurrió sin ningún incidente y Carla se llevó los trastes sucios a la cocina para lavarlos, Mikasa se ofreció a ayudarla y la mujer negó su petición, mencionando que su esposo la ayudaría, así que la chica asintió y subió a su habitación, buscó entre sus cajones su pijama y cuando estaba a punto de quitarse la camisa, la puerta sonó. Suspiró y se acercó para abrir.

Eren estaba allí, de pie y mirando a otro lado. Mikasa frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos, recostándose en el marco de la puerta.

-¿Necesitas algo? -habló con dureza-.

Le dolía hablarle así, pero él tenía que entender el mensaje que estaba dolida y molesta con él. Eren la miró a los ojos y frunció el entrecejo, la tomó de la cintura y la empujó al interior de su habitación, entrando él también. Mikasa no reaccionó por la sorpresa y cuando iba a gritarle algo, Eren le tapó la boca con su mano y la empujó para que tomara asiento en la cama, el se sentó a su lado y la miró fijamente.

-Escucha, voy a ser claro contigo y espero que entiendas porque no lo repetiré dos veces.

-No quiero que me digas nada, tu mensaje me quedó claro así que puedes irte -le dijo con insistencia-.

Él suspiró con frustración y volvió a mirarla.

-Mira Mikasa, yo tampoco tenía muchas ganas de hablar pero se lo prometí a mi madre -ella abrió la boca para volver a interrumpirlo y Eren tomó su almohada y se la puso sobre los labios para que se mantuviera callada-. Escucha ¿quieres?. Yo no te olvidé ni te cambié por el se... Rivaille -cambió su comentario al ver la mirada amenazadora de la chica-, es solo que quiero ser igual que él, tener su fuerza y capacidades para no tener que depender de ti ni de nadie y así ser capaz de cuidarte y asegurarme que nada te pasará.

Tu siempre te preocupas y te arriesgas por mi, Mikasa, y eso me lo demostraste nuevamente _ese_ día. Yo no quiero que te pase nada malo, ¡Yo también quiero preocuparme por ti y protegerte como tú haces conmigo! Y la única forma de que eso suceda es entrenar con Rivaille, porque sé que si lo hago contigo tú vas a tratar de hacerme el menor daño posible y al final no llegaré a ninguna parte. Por esa razón estoy siempre con él, pero eso no significa que te halla cambiado por nadie, ¿comprendes?.

Mikasa, que aún tenía la boca cubierta por la almohada, bajó la mirada y trató de no llorar ante sus palabras. Eren se preocupaba por ella ¡De verdad lo hacía! Y que dijera todas esas cosas no hacían mas que conmoverla. De pronto se sintió mal por haberlo acusado de mal amigo, él era bueno, alguien que velaba por ella y por las personas importantes para él. La quería, a su manera, pero lo hacía, y si continuaba con sus estúpidos celos haría que su relación con Eren terminara hecha polvo.

Eren la notó mas tranquila así que retiró la almohada de la cara de Mikasa. Se quedaron en silencio por un momento y ella se atrevió a preguntarle:

-¿Y por qué no has querido que saliera con Jean hoy?.

El rostro de Eren se ensombreció y un relámpago cruzó el cuarto. Tenía la esperanza de que no sacara ese tema a colación, ¡Era precisamente de lo que no quería hablar, y menos con ella!. ¿Qué le iba a decir? Que se había comportado como un cavernícola porque estaba celoso (según su madre) y que además ella había aceptado la invitación de su rival desde tiempos inmemorables. No sonaba muy bien, ¿verdad?. Agachó la mirada y Mikasa insistió con sus ojos clavados en su nuca.

-No lo sé. Solo no quería que fueras con él -dijo muy bajito-.

El corazón de Mikasa se aceleró y continuó insistiendo.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó de nuevo tomando sus manos-.

-...

Eren miró los ojos ansiosos de Mikasa y sintió como se ruborizaba levemente. De pronto se sintió nervioso y comenzó a sudar frío. Debía contestar, ¿pero qué? ¡¿Qué?!. Mikasa apretó un poco mas fuerte sus manos, incitándolo a hablar y tragó con fuerza, de pronto sus ojos bajaron por el rostro de Mikasa y se posaron sobre sus labios rosados. Los miró con profundidad y su corazón se aceleró. Mikasa recorrió el trayecto de los ojos verdes de su amigo y al notarlos fijos sobre sus labios se ruborizó con fuerza. Lentamente se fue acercando a ella sin proponérselo, sin pensarlo, sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía y cuando estuvo a solo milímetros de chocar sus labios con los ajenos, se oyó un estruendo en la cocina seguido por un alarido de Carla.

-¡Cariño, has roto otro plato!.

Eren se puso de pie como si tuviera un resorte en el culo y salió de la habitación de Mikasa con el ceño fruncido. Ella lo miró irse con un latente calor en sus mejillas y sucumbió ante lo que pudo haber sucedido.

Esa noche ninguno de los dos pudo dormir.

Notas de la Autora:

¡Ja! Que mala soy, arruinando el momento a última hora. ¡Estuvieron tan cerca! Pero todavía no es momento del beso, no, no, no.

Ayy, siento que ya esta historia está en los últimos capítulos (dos o tres como máximo), así que comenzaré a escribirlos y cuando los tenga listos los publicaré todos de una vez porque no quiero verme envuelta en el estrés del colegio y la presión de no publicar nada para ustedes, así que estén atentos a la próxima actualización que será el final. Bueno, es hora de despedirse, nos leemos muy pronto mi gente bonita.

Katy0225.


	6. Chapter 6

No soy dueña de nadita de aquí, todo es de propiedad de Hajime Isayama (excepto la historia, esa si es mía XD).

Preparaciones.

Ya el verano estaba próximo, y con él el final de las clases. Ese año Mikasa, Armin y Eren se graduarían de bachilleres y entrarían en la universidad. La alegría y ansias de los estudiantes se olía en el ambiente y los profesores cada vez estaban mas entusiasmados por sus futuras y merecidas vacaciones, así que, ya que estaban de tan buen humor, no querían presionar a los alumnos con extensos trabajos y tareas interminables, dejándolos libres de deberes durante esas últimas semanas.

Pero ese notable relajamiento no estaba presenta en las chicas de todos los años, que por el contrario estaban cada vez mas eufóricas y estresadas, y eso era debido a que se acercaba el "Baile de Graduación" así que estaban comenzando con las preparaciones para que todo resultara inolvidable. Mikasa no estaba muy interesada que digamos, después de todo solo se trataba de un simple baile, una reunión con música a todo volumen, vestidos llamativos y chicos, no era nada emocionante para ella, pero no por eso dejó de ayudar a las demás chicas con las decoraciones y todo lo que ellas le ordenaban hacer. Ese era su último año así que debía irse con una buena imagen de allí.

Mikasa se propuso a dejar de sentirse tan celosa y posesiva con Eren, ya que si seguía con esas sensaciones malignas, su amistad con él se vería afectada, por lo tanto, tuvo que cambiar la manera de ver las cosas y por ende, comenzar a "tratar con mas respeto a su primo". Se lo había prometido a ella misma, así que no tuvo mas opción que seguir su propia palabra. Resultaba ser que el enano no le resultaba taaan desagradable, de cierta forma tenía un extraño parecido con ella.

En la última semana de clases parecía que todas las chicas querían saltar por las ventanas y dejarse caer al vacío. Hasta habían visto a unas cuantas estudiantes desmayadas en los pasillos a causa del estrés y el interminable trabajo, Mikasa en cambio, estaba mas fresca que una flor. Sabía que tenía que estar preocupada porque aún no la habían invitado al baile, porque, a pesar de lo que había sucedido con Eren hace algunas semanas, habían acordado no decir nada al respecto, pero en realidad le daba igual asistir o no a la fiesta. Si alguien la invitaba iría, y si no, pues, se quedaría en casa viendo televisión con Carla.

Dos días antes del baile, Carla miró a Mikasa y a Eren y los estudió detenidamente. Según sus conocimientos y sus "pequeños espionajes" en los alrededores de la escuela, había recolectado información y se había enterado que en dos días sería el baile de graduación de la escuela. Se quedó pensativa en una esquina y luego comenzó a indagar y a buscar alguna señal dada por alguno de los dos adolescentes, pero no había nada. Ambos estaba secos de entusiasmo, y ella sería esa regadera que les devolvería las ganas de ir a su fiesta. Habló con su marido sobre el tema, pero Grisha, al ser hombre y no tener experiencia en estas cosas, solo le dijo " _Ya déjalos, cariño. Son chicos y si no quieren ir, pues no hay que presionarlos"._ Por supuesto, ese día durmió en el sofá y se llevó un sartenazo por su parte. ¡¿Dejarlos dijo?! ¡Ja!. Esos dos cabezotas irían al baile como pareja si porque si. Y si no ocurría debía dejar de llamarse Carla Yeager.

Cocinó los platos favoritos de Mikasa y Eren y les sirvió generosamente. Ambos la miraron con curiosidad en sus ojos y ella solo les dio una sonrisa. ¿Qué mejor táctica para ganarse la confianza de un adolescente que el chantaje?. Su marido la miró con el ceño fruncido y ella le lanzó una de esas miradas que claramente quieren decir "Cállate si no quieres dormir de nuevo en el sofá y pasar tres días sin comer". Grisha de inmediato captó la amenaza y le habló a su esposa con cariño:

-Oh, Carla. Que hermosa has despertado hoy -dijo con un sudor frío recorriendo su espalda-.

Carla le sonrió con amabilidad, quizás demasiada, y le dijo con los dientes apretados y los ojos brillando con maldad:

-Ay cariño, gracias. Espero que hallas dormido bien anoche.

Grisha tragó duro y se quitó las gafas para dejarlas a un lado de la mesa. Mikasa y Eren miraron a los adultos sin comprender. Ambos sabían que la noche anterior había sucedido un "pequeño" encuentro entre los padres de Eren, y que Grisha había dormido en ese incómodo sillón con un gran chichón en la frente, pero no sabían la razón de todo aquello y Carla no parecía estar dispuesta a explicárselos. La mujer terminó de servir la comida y se sentó junto a su asustado esposo.

Los chicos comenzaron a comer y Carla los miró con insistencia. Ambos subieron el rostro y la miraron en espera a que ella dijera algo. Carla les sonrió y cerró los ojos, luego extendió su mano hasta tocar la cabeza de Eren y le revolvió el pelo, mientras que a Mikasa le daba un apretón en su mano. Los chicos cruzaron una mirada y luego observaron sus platos. ¡Claro! La táctica favorita de Carla para cuando quiere que hagan algo por ella.

-Y ¿cómo se preparan mis chicos para el baile de graduación del colegio? -preguntó con alegría-.

Ambos suspiraron al unísono. Así que era eso.

Mikasa le lanzó una rápida mirada a Eren y éste solo se dedicó a comer algo antes de que su madre comenzara a tirar la comida por los aires al no recibir la respuesta que ella deseaba. Ninguno de los dos habían sido invitados por algún estudiante para ir al baile, o eso era lo que el chico pensaba.

Eren no entendía porqué ninguna chica lo había invitado, ya que según Rivaille habían muchas queriendo ir con él y que estaban dispuestas a invitarlo, pero de la noche a la mañana todas habían desaparecido misteriosamente. Se preguntó vagamente por qué siempre sucedían cosas como esas cuando alguna chica había ganado cierto interés por él, parecía como si tuviera una maldición o algo por el estilo que hacía que se alejaran de su lado, como sucedió con Annie. Por otro lado, Mikasa había tenido que lidiar con doble trabajo; primero tuvo que idear diecisiete planes y deshacerse de diecisiete chicas antes de una semana, había quebrantado su palabra de no celar mas a Eren y había rechazado varias invitaciones al baile porque tenía la esperanza de que Eren se dignara a invitarla, cosa que no pasó. Ahora definitivamente se quedaría en casa viendo una película con Carla.

Mikasa fue la que tuvo mas valor de los dos y le contestó a Carla mientras escondía un poco de su comida debajo de la mesa.

-No hemos sido invitados por nadie para ir al baile -dijo con monotonía-.

Carla no abandonó su sonrisa y una vena comenzó a presentarse en su cuello. Grisha la tomó de la mano y la miró suplicante, Carla respiró hondo un par de veces y trató de no gritar ante lo imbécil y tarado que era su hijo. Los miró de nuevo, intentando no parecerse tanto a una loca psicópata y volvió al ataque.

-¿Y entonces por qué no van juntos? ¡No puedo permitir que no asistan a su fiesta de graduación!.

Los chicos volvieron a mirarse con dudas. Eso definitivamente no era buena idea, no después de lo sucedido entre ellos. Mikasa observó con paciencia a Carla y le comentó:

-No creo que eso sea una buena idea, lo siento Carla.

Carla se levantó de la mesa y su marido tomó un poco de jugo de naranja. Eso no era bueno. La mujer abrió la boca para hablar, pero su voz quedó muda al ser interrumpida por el teléfono de Mikasa. La chica tomó el aparato y se disculpó, contestó la llamada de Jean.

-Hola Jean, ¿a qué se debe tu llamada? -preguntó con amabilidad-.

Carla y Eren arrugaron la nariz y se cruzaron de brazos. La madre de Eren pensó que no podía haber nada peor que la necedad de ese par de niños, pero se equivocaba.

-¡Claro! ¿por qué no? Después de todo, no había sido invitada por nadie mas... bien, nos vemos en dos días... adiós -colgó la llamada y siguió comiendo ante las miradas incrédulas de los tres Yeager-.

Carla sintió que recibía una bofetada. ¡Había aceptado ir con el cara de cabal...! Ehhh ¡Jean, antes que ir con su guapo hijo! ¿Pero en qué mundo vivía esa niña?. Mikasa la miró con disculpas y le informó con contundencia.

-Lo siento, de verdad, Carla, pero no pienso ir con Eren al baile si él no me quiere invitar. No puedes obligarlo a hacer algo que no quiere, no es justo -Carla bajó la mirada con los labios apretados y Mikasa se sintió igual de lastimada que ella-. Ahora, si lo que querías era que asistiéramos a la reunión, ya no tienes que preocuparte por mi.

Aquello le cayó como un balde de agua helada a la mujer. Miró el rostro inexpresivo de Mikasa y notó un breve brillo de decepción en sus ojos. Eren, por otro lado, miraba su plato de comida con el entrecejo fruncido sin atreverse a mirarla a los ojos. ¿Quién mierda entendía a ese mocoso?. Suspiró y se sentó de nuevo para comenzar a comer de mala gana. ¡Ah.. pero eso no terminaba allí! ¡Claro que no! Su hijo iba a ir a ese baile porque si, así tuviera que amarrarlo de la cama para ponerle un traje y arrastrarlo con el auto hasta la escuela.

Al día siguiente, Carla se cambió de ropa y salió de la casa acompañada de Mikasa para comprar el vestido que usaría para el baile. Por supuesto, no se había resignado con la decisión que había tomado el día anterior: Llevaría a Eren al baile por los pelos. Ella misma se encargaría de que ese niño tonto se diera cuenta de cuales eran sus sentimientos e hiciera algo al respecto. Y tenía un plan entre manos para que eso ocurriera.

Caminaron por varias tiendas y Mikasa ya estaba comenzando a cansarse de todo aquello. ¡¿Hasta cuando iban a caminar para comprar un tonto vestido?! Ya estaba al borde del colapso, cuando Carla se enamoró de un vestido azul oscuro que la hacía verse como toda una mujer. Debió admitir que el vestido era muy lindo y le quedaba despampanante y cuando salieron de la tienda con él envuelto en una bolsa, una sonrisa surcó sus labios. Los zapatos que eligió eran plateados y de tacón alto con muchos brillos y que combinaban a la perfección con el vestido. Por último, compraron unos cuantos accesorios de plata y Carla le dijo a Mikasa que volviera a casa porque ella tenía que hacer unas cosas antes de regresar. Mikasa asintió algo dudosa y se fue.

Carla la miró desaparecer entre la multitud y sonrió macabramente, sacó su celular del bolso que colgaba en su brazo derecho y llamó a alguien.

-Si, déjalo preparado que voy para allá en un momento -colgó la llamada y comenzó a caminar-.

Mikasa miró el vestido colgando en su armario y suspiró. Si, se veía bonita con el, pero no podía lucirlo para el chico que quería. ¿Por qué Eren tenía que ser tan ciego para ver lo mas simple y obvio?. Unos gritos desde el piso de abajo la sacaron de su transe momentáneo, corrió y abrió la puerta de su habitación con un movimiento brusco, bajó las escaleras saltando los escalones de dos en dos y llegó a la primera planta de la casa con todos sus sentidos alertas. Un nuevo grito, esta vez proveniente de la cocina y quién lo producía era...

-¡Eren! -exclamó con preocupación y corrió hacia donde se escuchaban los alaridos del chico-.

Cuando llegó no sabía que hacer. Reír, llorar, o tirarse en el piso en medio de un desmayo. El señor Grisha tenía sujeto a su hijo por los brazos y Carla trataba de ponerle un traje blanco a la fuerza, con salvajismo, mientras que trataba de alcanzar el sartén que estaba a su lado para dejarlo inconsciente y hacer mas fácil el trabajo. Eren estaba sudando y su rostro había perdido color. ¡Su madre se había vuelto loca!.

Miró a Mikasa con súplica y ella se quedó estática, como si le hubieran pegado los pies al suelo con pegamento, mientras que unas increíbles ganas de reír se fueron apoderando de ella. Era la escenas mas ridícula que había visto en su vida. Carla por fin logró tomar el sartén y trató de golpear la cabeza de su hijo, pero Eren fue mas rápido y la esquivó, así que sin quererlo, el arma utilizada por toda ama de casa se estrelló contra la cabeza de su esposo irremediablemente. Grisha sintió como si lo hubiesen estampado contra una pared de concreto y lo último que vio fueron los pajaritos que volaban sobre su cabeza. Carla abrió los ojos y se llevo una mano a la boca.

-¡Lo siento querido! -giró el rostro hacia su hijo y achicó los ojos amenazadoramente-.

Eren tragó con fuerza y trató de zafarse del sacó que estaba a medio vestir sobre sus hombros. Carla dio un paso a él y sin esperar ni un minutos mas, Eren comenzó a correr por toda la casa tratando de huir de su madre y del sartén volador.

Al final, todo acabó con un Eren inconsciente a causa de un sartén asesino y una chancleta súper poderosa, con una Carla agotada pero satisfecha y una Mikasa atendiendo las heridas de Eren y Grisha. Carla la miró trabajar cuidadosamente con su hijo y le sonrió.

-Serás una buena esposa y una madre excepcional, Mikasa -dijo con voz dulce mientras se daba aire con un abanico-.

Mikasa se sintió morir de vergüenza y su rostro se incendió, pero no dijo nada al respecto. Muy en el fondo, eso era lo que quería escuchar de los labios de esa mujer. Carla sonrió por última vez y se levantó para hacer la cena mientras Mikasa seguía en lo suyo. Cuanto quería a Mikasa como la esposa de su hijo.

El día del baile llegó y Carla estuvo amenazando a Eren con la sartén durante todo el día. Grisha, cansado de recibir golpes mortales, decidió no meterse entre la discusión de su esposa y su hijo, así que comenzó a hablar con Mikasa sobre lo que usaría esa noche.

Cuando faltaban tres horas para la llegada de Jean, Carla arrastró a Mikasa a su habitación y comenzó a alistarla, mientras que Eren se sentaba en la sala con su padre a ver una película. No iba a desobedecer a su madre, por supuesto que no, ya que si lo hacía era probable que muriera muy joven, pero vio demasiado exagerado arreglarse tres horas antes de irse.

En la habitación de Mikasa todo era caos. La pelinegra se había dado una ducha y había cubierto su cuerpo con una bata blanca de algodón y salió del cuarto de baño para encontrarse con Carla, que la esperaba con su estuche de maquillaje en las manos y una sonrisa en su boca. Tragó con fuerza y se acercó a ella algo temerosa, se sentó en una silla frente a su tocador y Carla se paró frente a ella.

-Bueno, hora de comenzar, así que prepárate Mikasa. ¡Quedarás hermosa!.

Mikasa sintió y cerró los ojos pensando amargamente en lo suertudo que era Eren al no pasar por nada de eso.

-Bueno, ya estoy listo. ¿Será que cumplo con las expectativas de mamá? -le preguntó a su padre con humor mientras trataba de no ahorcarse con la corbata-.

Grisha sonrió y le quitó el delgado trozo de tela para hacer el nudo correctamente.

-Si, lo harás -lo miró con melancolía y orgullo. El tiempo pasaba demasiado rápido y ahora su hijo se había convertido en todo un hombre-. Has crecido mucho, Eren.

Eren lo miró y se quedó en silencio ante el comentario. Sabía que sus padres se pondrían sensibles con todo aquello, pero nunca pensó que su padre llegaría a ¿halagarlo?. Abrió la boca para decirle algo al respecto, pero su madre los interrumpió al bajar por las escaleras con rapidez para abrir la puerta que aún no había sonado. Una vena estalló en la frente de Eren al recordar la misma escena de hace unas semanas atrás y no pudo evitar sentirse disgustado y asqueado ante toda aquella estupidez. Sintió el aura de Jean a sus espaldas, así que él sacó su propio mal genio para encararlo, giró el rostro y de inmediato sus ojos centellearon al encontrar los opuestos.

-Jean...

-Eren...

Carla negó con la cabeza ante los relámpagos y la tormenta feroz que se avecinaba, subió las escaleras para buscar a Mikasa, pero bajó de nuevo y le extendió una cámara a su esposo.

-Toma, querido. Tenla preparada para cuando Mikasa baje -luego se acercó a su oído y susurró muy bajito-. Y por favor, tómales una foto a esos dos cuando vean a Mikasa, ¿bien? Quiero guardar esa expresión en mi álbum de fotografías.

Grisha asintió y Carla subió las escaleras a toda prisa, mientras que la Tercera Guerra Mundial se llevaba a cabo en la sala de su casa.

-Valla -dijo Jean mirándolo despectivamente-, ¿se puede saber a dónde irás tan emperifollado? Que yo sepa, nadie te invitó al baile -comentó con una nota de burla en su voz-.

Eren sonrió y lo miró maliciosamente.

-¡Ja! Mira quién viene a hablar, el tipo súper valiente que invitó a una chica a acompañarlo al baile dos días antes del evento. Sin dudas admirable.

Jean frunció el entrecejo y Eren lo miró victorioso. Justo en la yaga.

-Pues al menos tengo asegurada a una chica hermosa a mi lado, mientras que tú solo te conformarás con mirar a todos divirtiéndose -se jactó infantilmente-.

Eren hizo una seña con su mano para restarle importancia a sus palabras.

-No te preocupes por mi, yo no tenía pensado ir, pero tuve que aceptar al descubrir que Mikasa iría acompañada de un imbécil bueno para nada como tú. Solo me encargo de que no le contagies tu estupidez.

Grisha miró la batalla divertido y dirigió el lente de la cámara a su ojo, apuntó hacia los chicos y tomó la primera foto de la noche. Por suerte el "aparato ese" no tenía el flash encendido, porque se hubiera llevado una buena reprimenda por parte de su hijo. Sonrió imperceptiblemente y miró a las escaleras. Su mirada quedó helada al ver a la mujer que yacía en frente de él. Sus ojos amenazaron con cristalizase y carraspeó un poco, llamando la atención de los jóvenes. Carla le hizo señas para que les tomara la foto y obedeció algo atontado.

Los dos chicos estaban estáticos, solo mirando la belleza que estaba allí. Una mujer, una muy hermosa mujer. Eren parpadeó un par de veces y trató de calmar los fuertes latidos de su corazón. ¿Qué mierda pasaba con él? ¿Por qué se comportaba de esa manera? Era solo Mikasa... solo... Mikasa. De pronto lo supo, era ella, siempre fue ella. Su amiga. Su confidente, su hermana, su protectora, su madre sustituta, su adoradora abnegada, su motivación, todo, siempre fue todo. Quiso acercársele y extender su mano para tomar la suya, pero no pudo, Jean se le adelantó. Ese cara de caballo le había ganado en todo lo referente con ese tema, aquella sonrisa tímida que se extendió en los finos labios de Mikasa no era dirigida a él, sus ojos no lo miraban a él, su mano no tomaba la suya.

¿Qué hacía? Era un completo imbécil. ¿Cómo arreglar las cosas? Lo desconocía. No podía creerlo, siempre teniéndola tan cerca y ahora solo tendría que conformarse con verla en brazos de otro hombre. Su vestido azul, brillando como sus ojos, su pierna izquierda descubierta y exponiendo la piel mas suave en el mundo, su pecho cubierto por un sensual corte corazón, sus zapatos realzando su altura, las curvas en su cuerpo atrayéndolo y advirtiéndole lo peligrosa que era la tentación. Sus labios, rojos como la sangre, como la pasión y el fuego desencadenado en su corazón, sus ojos, afilados y con una intensidad que no había notado. Perfume, un olor dulce invadió sus fosas nasales, llenándolo, exigiéndole todo de él, invitándolo a acercarse y probar un poco de ella. Sus defensas estaban cayendo, su cordura se estaba perdiendo y su desesperación le ganaba a cualquier otra sensación. La quería, ahora lo sabía. La quería a ella.

Carla sonrió ante la expresión de su hijo. ¡Hasta que ese inútil entendía!. Suspiró aliviada, sus esfuerzos por realzar la belleza de Mikasa había dado buenos resultados. Se acercó a su marido y le quitó la cámara, luego miró a Jean y a Mikasa con una sonrisa y les dijo con alegría que miraran al lente para tomar la foto. Obedecieron y sonrieron a la cámara, tomó la foto y alzó el pulgar para hacerles saber que había quedado bien.

-Ahora una con Eren Mikasa -pidió, comenzando con el plan-.

Ambos se miraron y Jean hizo una mueca con la boca, pero se alejó para que Eren se acercará a Mikasa. Estuvieron frente al otro, mirándose a los ojos, diciendo con ellos todo lo que no se atrevían a explicar con palabras. Mikasa se sonrojó y el corazón de Eren dio un vuelco, ambos giraron el rostro a puntos distintos y él se colocó a su lado, hombro con hombro sin atreverse a despegar sus miradas del suelo. Carla resopló y dijo con voz contundente:

-¡Oh, vamos chicos! Es solo una foto, ¿acaso no puedes tomarla de la cintura como lo hizo Jean, Eren?.

Su comentario surtió el efecto deseado y Eren rápidamente la tomó de su pequeña cintura y la atrajo a su cuerpo con algo de violencia. ¡Claro que podía hacer algo tan simple como aquello, y mas si antes lo había hecho ese inútil bueno para nada!. Mikasa se sonrojó con mas fuerza y miró el ceño fruncido de Eren, se acomodó entre sus brazos, colocando su cabeza en el hueco del cuello del chico, como solía hacerlo de niña, y miró a la cámara con un leve rubor en su cara. Eren también se puso colorado y miró a su madre, esperando que todo aquello terminara. Carla, por su parte, estaba mas que disfrutando de todo aquello. ¡Se veían tan lindos! Conservaría esa foto en lo mas profundo de su armario para que no se la arrebataran. Presionó el botoncito en la parte superior de la cámara y tomó la foto con lágrimas de emoción en los ojos.

-Listo. Ya está.

Mikasa le sonrió tímidamente y tomó el bolso de mano que Carla le extendía. Comenzaron a caminar hacia la puerta de la casa y antes de desaparecer por ella, Carla le gritó a Jean.

-¡Oye, joven! ¿Serías tan amable de llevar a Eren en tu auto también? ¡Gracias! -dijo antes de que Jean contestara y le cerró la puerta en las narices-.

Su esposo la miró y negó con la cabeza. Habían veces que creía que Carla estaba un poco loca, caminó hacia ella con los brazos extendidos para abrazarla, pero ella corrió de nuevo hacia las escaleras y desapareció de su vista, segundos después bajó con otra ropa y salió de la casa sin decirle nada. Lo último que supo de Carla fue que encendió el auto y se fue en el.

Grisha miró a los lados aún sin reaccionar y suspiró. Todo aquello era un lío. Mejor veía una película.

Notas de la Autora:

Al finnnn. Dios, como me costó hacer este pu** capítulo, y todo por culpa de la historia que estoy escribiendo, aparte de esta claro está. Siento como si me succionara toda la imaginación y se centrara solo en ella... ¡desgraciado egoísmo!, pero me prometí no publicarla antes de terminar esta historia, así que aquí está, cumpliendo entrega.

Bueno, me despido de ustedes rapidito para iniciar con el próximo capítulo, por cierto, si les gustó hacérmelo saber a través de los comentarios. ¡Carla está loca!.

Katy0225.


	7. Chapter 7

Nadita es mío, solo la historia. Lo demás pertenece a Hajime Isayama.

¡Carla al ataque!. Final Feliz.

Carla detuvo el auto en frente del colegio de los chicos, bajó la ventanilla a su lado y echó un vistazo al exterior. ¡Allí estaban! Oh, Mikasa lucía tan linda, y al parecer muchos chicos ya lo habían notado. Eren se veía de mal humor, y Jean caminaba como pingüino presumido al verse con Mikasa.

Tonto cara de caballo.

Salió del auto con aire orgulloso y se dirigió hacia los arbustos que estaban cerca de los tres chicos con disimulo, miró a los lados y al ver que nadie la miraba, dio un salto y se escondió entre las hojas y las ramas. Bien, ese era un buen punto para espiar, ver sin ser detectado. ¿Cómo era que las chicas no aprovechaban las cosas a su alrededor para mirar sin ser visto? Solo las mas inteligentes harían algo tan ingenioso como eso. Sacó sus binoculares del bolso que llevaba con ella y lo colocó sobre sus ojos. Mikasa saludaba a Armin con una sonrisa y a una chica comelona de pelo castaño y Eren hablaba con otro chico enano mientras que Jean iba a buscar unas bebidas para Mikasa.

Aún no podía actuar, pero bueno, la paciencia es una virtud. Se sentó en el suelo y comenzó a observar todo lo que sucedía entre los jóvenes mientras masticaba un sándwich que había llevado para el camino. Su hijo estaba actuando de maravilla, no se separaba de Mikasa ni por un segundo y el idiota cara de caballo le lanzaba miradas mortales. ¡Hasta que ese inepto hacía algo bien!. La música comenzó a sonar en el interior del edificio y rápidamente los chicos fueron entrando en él, Jean le pidió a Mikasa bailar con él y ella aceptó con amabilidad, mientras que Eren se cruzaba de brazos y comenzaba a entrar en la escuela. ¡Era hora!.

Carla salió del arbusto con un salto y corrió hacia su hijo, cubrió su boca con su mano y lo arrojo hacia las hojas, luego ella miró a los lados y de un salto, se metió entre los arbustos para encontrarse con un exaltado Eren.

-¡Mamá! ¿qué estás haciendo? -le gritó con histeria-.

Carla le lanzó una mirada glacial y el calló de inmediato. Lo mejor era no hacer enojar a la bestia. Carla se acercó a él hasta invadir su espacio personal, lo que lo alteró de sobremanera y le dijo a través de susurros casi inaudibles.

-Escucha, tengo un plan para que pases el resto de la noche con Mikasa.

Eren frunció el entrecejo confundido y puso cara de huevo frito*. Carla se jaló el pelo con irritación, ¡Ese maldito niño no podía ser mas imbécil porque no había nacido tres minutos antes!. Llevó sus manos hacia las sienes de su hijo y lo sacudió con fuerza para ver si las ideas comenzaban a llegar a su cerebro como se debía.

-¡No me mires con esa expresión Eren Yeager, me molesta demasiado! ¡Eres tan lento para estas cosas, no sé como es que llevas mi sangre! -gritó alterada-.

Eren creyó que su cabeza explotaría ante el cariño de su madre y aquella forma de demostrárselo. Si, sabía que era lo que quería decir, pero lo que no sabía era como ella se iba a encargar del cara de caballo. Su madre siempre subestimándolo.

-Ya mamá... ya detente... ¡Mamá, ya entendí! -gritó el también para que su madre terminara con su tortura-.

Cuando lo soltó se sintió mareado y Carla respiraba agitadamente. ¡Cielos, ese niño sacaba lo peor de ella!. Carraspeó y trató de serenarse. Ella era la adulta, era quien daba el ejemplo a los mas jóvenes así que debía comportarse como tal. Inhaló y exhaló varias veces y cuando se hubo calmado lo miró con decisión.

-Bien, Eren pon atención a lo que vamos a hacer porque no pienso repetirlo dos veces.

Eren asintió y escuchó el relato de su madre sin interrumpirla.

Mikasa miraba a todos lados con disimulo. No había visto a Eren desde hace un buen rato y temía que le pasara algo, cuando en la calle habían tantos peligros y pedófilos violadores de chicos atractivos como él. Palideció de golpe y comenzó a sudar. No, no podía hacerse esas ideas, Eren era fuerte y si ocurría algo él podría defenderse... ¡Pero a quien engañaba! Si algo llegara a sucederle, su s _entidosúperdotadoencuentracualquiertipodeproblemasconrespectoaEre_ _n_ se pondrían alerta ante cualquier movimiento contra el chico a unos veinte metros de distancia. Suspiró aliviada. Definitivamente cuando se trataba de Eren pensaba siempre lo peor. Negó con la cabeza divertida ante su... maternal comportamiento y decidió relajarse un poco. ¡Era su graduación después de todo!.

Jean se sentía en las nubes mientras su cara se comenzaba a pintar. ¡Era tan afortunado! La chica mas linda de todo el colegio había aceptado ir con el al baile de graduación ¡Y estaba bailando con ella! ¡Tenía su mano en su cintura! ¡EN SU CINTURA!. Miró hacia abajo y vio la pierna descubierta e increíblemente larga de Mikasa y una hemorragia nasal comenzó a hacer aparición. ¡Mierda, debía calmarse!. Mikasa lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados y él desvió el rostro hacia otro lado con vergüenza. Esos ojos de Mikasa siempre le parecieron intimidantes y atractivos. En realidad toda ella le parecía atractiva. Sonrió como el idiota que era y continuó con el baile.

Distinguió a Marco entre la multitud y su amigo le mostró el pulgar en alto como muestra de apoyo y aprobación. Jean imitó el gesto y ambos sonrieron. Ese buen hombre de Marco, le era tan fiel. La canción terminó y Armin abordó a Mikasa, pidiéndole amablemente si quería bailar con él, Jean lo estudió con la mirada y luego de notar que el chico no era una amenaza, le dio un asentimiento de cabeza a la chica y ella aceptó la mano que Armin le extendía para ir al centro de la pista de baile.

Jean comenzó a sentir calor debido a la gran cantidad de gente que había allí, así que decidió salir para tomar un poco de aire fresco mientras Mikasa bailaba con Armin. Llegó a la entrada del edificio y miró el cielo para apreciar la hermosa luna que se mostraba con orgullo en el firmamento, mientras que las estrellas refulgían con un esplendor sorprendente. Esa iba a ser una noche inolvidable. Y valla que lo sería.

A sus espaldas se escuchó un grito de guerra, un "Ahora" con una potencia increíble. Giró el rostro con confusión y lo último que vieron sus ojos fue a la madre de Eren con la cara pintada estilo militar y a Eren con un saco de papas vacío y abierto en su dirección.

Carla amarró el saco donde habían metido a Jean con fuerza. Su presa no escaparía de ella. Sonrió como una psicópata y Eren comenzó a sudar. Valla que su madre daba miedo, ahora compadecía a su pobre padre.

Sin ayuda, y con la adrenalina a mil por hora, Carla arrastró el cuerpo de Jean por el suelo cubierto de tierra y hierva, sin ningún tipo compasión por él, hasta estar frente a su auto. Abrió la maleta trasera del vehículo y miró el interior vacío con una sonrisa, cargó el costal humano y lo arrojó al interior del oscuro e incómodo "mantente aquí por ahora", cerró la maleta del auto con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia y se sacudió el polvo de las manos, miró a su hijo y le dijo con alegría:

-Bueno, el plan ha sido un rotundo éxito hasta los momentos. Ahora es tiempo de que tú cumplas con tu parte, Eren... Y mas te vale hacerlo bien -le dijo con una sonrisa asesina y los ojos brillando letalmente-.

Eren tragó saliva con fuerza. Casi podía ver esa aura maligna emanando del cuerpo de su madre peligrosamente, y en las manos de ella, un enorme cuchillo ensangrentado. Volvió a tragar y se secó el sudor que comenzaba a recorrer su frente. ¡Debía calmarse o su madre lo mataría mas rápido aún!. Cuanto deseaba morir de forma natural en una cama mientras dormía, pero en realidad sentía que un día de estos, su madre se colaría en su alcoba y lo mataría por ser tan idiota.

Habló un momento mas con ella para perfeccionar los detalles del plan y cuando todo estuvo listo, Carla lo abrazó con fuerza, como si lo estuviera despidiendo porque se iría al ejército o a la guerra, y cuando lo hubo soltado notó el rostro azul de Eren mirándola con los ojos desorbitados. Al parecer se había pasado un poquito con su efusividad. Sonrió y le dio una patada en el culo a su hijo, mandándolo directamente al interior del edificio. ¡Ya no podían tardar mas con el plan!. Cruzó los dedos para que todo saliera según lo acordado y que a Eren no le picaran las ganas por irse de allí como un cobarde con el rabo entre las piernas.

Eren entró como una bala al edificio por el golpe de su madre, sus ojos comenzaron a lagrimear por la velocidad tan fuerte a la que iba y los alumnos tenían que alejarse de el lo mas rápido posible para no ser arrollados por ese cohete humano. Distinguió a Mikasa bailando con Armin de forma muy animada, totalmente ajenos a su entrada triunfal y sin igual. Maldijo por lo bajo, si Mikasa no se abría paso, terminaría llevándola por el medio sin remedio alguno. Trató de abrir la boca pero sus labios temblaban y sus dientes castañeaban, impidiéndole toda forma de comunicación. Mierda, chocaría con ella.

Armin lo miró cuando ya faltaban diez escasos segundos para alcanzarlos y trató de advertirle a Mikasa, pero ella, al no entender la rapidez con la que hablaba el rubio, giró el rostro y lo miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Eren cerró sus ojos y esperó el fuerte golpe contra Mikasa, mientras que ella solo se cubrió su rostro en un acto reflejo. Sonó un golpe sordo en el salón y todos voltearon para ver como Eren arrollaba el cuerpo de Mikasa y ambos caían al suelo con un estruendoso ¡Paf!. Al último segundo, Eren había reaccionado y había tomado la cintura de Mikasa para darle la vuelta, de modo que el aplastado y el que, indudablemente, recibió el peor golpe fue él.

Mikasa levantó el rostro y se llevó una mano a la cabeza dolorida y palpitante. Definitivamente eso no era lo que tenía previsto para el día de su graduación. Dirigió sus ojos grises hacia Eren y notó como este la miraba con vergüenza y culpabilidad, sus mejillas levemente teñidas de rojo y sus ojos brillando por el reflejo de las luces que habían instalado en la pista de baile, le daban un aire tan tierno a su parecer, casi tanto como cuando dormía. Luego sintió sus manos posadas sobre su cadera y ella también enrojeció notablemente ¡Tenía sus manos sobre su cintura! ¡SOBRE SU CINTURA! Y la sensación era deliciosamente placentera.

Se miraron a los ojos por unos momentos, sin importarles como los miraban los demás ni los comentarios que comenzaban a circular entre ellos. En ese momento solo estaban ellos dos, nadie mas... o eso creyeron hasta que un fuerte carraspeo los sacó de su ensoñación. Giraron el rostro y miraron al director Erwin frente a ellos con una mirada que decía claramente "levántense del suelo y separence inmediatamente", así que, como si tuvieran un corto circuito en el culo ambos se levantaron y miraron a puntos distintos con la cara roja. La música comenzó a sonar de nuevo y los estudiantes fueron a bailar como si nada hubiera pasado. Armin se acercó a sus amigos y los miró con preocupación.

-¿Están bien chicos? -preguntó mirándolos detalladamente-.

Mikasa lo miró y le sonrió.

-Si, no te preocupes Armin -le dijo con seguridad-.

Armin exhaló con alivio y les sonrió. Abrió los labios para seguir hablando con ellos, pero una chica, muy bonita cabe destacar, lo tomó del brazo y se lo llevó para que bailara con ella. Eren metió sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y trató de no mirar a Mikasa a la cara. ¡Cuanta vergüenza! ¿Su madre no podía ser menos efusiva?.

Mikasa comenzo a sentirse incomoda por el silencio de ultratumba que los rodeaba, así que decidió romper con aquella situación.

-Estaba preocupada -le dijo bajito- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en venir?.

Eren bajó la mirada y sonrió con diversión al recordar lo que habia hecho con su madre. Nunca se lo imaginaria.

-Si te lo digo, no me creerías.

Eren le sonrió y Mikasa le devolvió el gesto con el entrecejo fruncido. Nunca le diría que fue lo que hizo. Eren puso atención a la canción que sonaba de fondo y miró a Mikasa con entusiasmo.

-¡Hey! Esta canción me gusta -la tomó de la mano con firmeza y Mikasa se sonrojó-. Vamos a bailar.

Mikasa asintió tímidamente y él la llevó hacia el centro de la pista de baile, entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella de forma inconsciente. Mikasa miró sus manos unidas y dejó escapar una sonrisa boba de sus labios. Las miles de sensaciones nuevas que la invadían en ese momento eran inexplicables, no habia dicha mas grande, no habia felicidad suficiente ni fuerza en el mundo que igualara a esos cientos de mariposas, no, elefantes, hipopótamos, ¡Quien sabe!, que se movían con agitación en su estomago.

Era un sentimiento único, un sentimiento que solo habia experimentado con una sola persona, con un solo chico, y que sabia perfectamente que igualarlo con alguien mas seria totalmente imposible. Lo amó, no sabia desde cuando, pero lo amó. Lo amaba y lo amaría hasta que el ultimo suspiro de vida escapara de sus labios. Eren era único, irreemplazable, alguien que siempre estaría allí para cuando la necesitara, era quien haría hasta lo imposible para que nada le sucediera, era a quien acudiría en los momentos difíciles, era el que la consolaría cuando se sintiera sola y quien la ayudaría a seguir adelante. Su amigo, su confidente, su amor.

Eren se detuvo y se colocó frente a ella, sin perder ni por un instante esa sonrisa torcida que surcaba su rostro, tomó su cintura y llevó la mano de Mikasa hasta su hombro para que la dejara reposando allí. Mikasa se sonrojó y agradeció que las luces iban y venían por su rostro, disimulando un poco aquel tono rosado. Eren comenzó a moverse y ella lo siguió.

En ningún momento sus ojos se separaron de los de Eren ¿Para que hacerlo? ¿Para qué acabar con ese posible único momento que él le regalaba? No, no podía darse el lujo de no aprovechar cada segundo que pasaba a su lado. La mano de Eren era fuerte y segura, su piel morena contrastaba a a perfección con la suya, sus ojos verdes como un par de esmeraldas brillaban con intensidad, sus labios enmarcando esa sonrisa tan suya, su cabello tan rebelde como su misma personalidad. Todo en el era perfecto, tanto que le dolía.

Recordó aquellos años en los que era feliz jugando junto a Eren y Armin, en los que solo mirarlo de reojo mientras el exclamaba una frase con admiración, la hacia sentirse feliz, en los que lo regañaba por no obedecer a Carla y hacer cosas arriesgadas. Simples cosas que ahora pertenecían a un cofre que se había instalado en su pecho y que se encargaría de mantener abierto para no olvidar aquellos recuerdos que significaban tesoros para ella. Se dio cuenta que la vida a su lado era demasiado feliz, demasiado cómoda y confortable como para querer abandonarla. Allí fue cuando supo que jamas lo abandonaría.

La canción acabó y Eren le dio una ultima vuelta con suavidad. Se detuvieron, mirándose como si la vida dependiera de ese simple gesto. Eren la tomó nuevamente de la mano y con un suave "vamos" la sacó de allí. Salieron del edificio sin soltarse, sin abandonar aquel sutil contacto con sus pieles, con sus dedos, aferrándose al otro como siempre lo hicieron. El corazón de Mikasa retumbaba dentro de su pecho y en el fondo temió que Eren escuchara aquel ritmo desenfrenado, pero, o él no no escuchaba, o estaba demasiado concentrado en sus pensamientos como para escuchar algún sonido.

Las manos de Mikasa comenzaron a sudar y un jadeo salió de sus labios. ¿Por qué ese momento le parecía tan distinto a los demás? ¿Por qué tenía la extraña sensación de que posiblemente todo cambiaría esa noche? ¿Por qué en los ojos de Eren habían tanta decisión? ¿Por qué sujetaba su mano con tanta delicadeza, cuando él no era para nada delicado con ella? Ya no sabia que responderse, no sabia como actuar ante una situación así, no sabia que tramaba el chico ni como respondería ella. Estaba consciente de que a donde fuera que Eren se dirigiera, iría ella a su lado, pero ¿Cómo debía afrontar una situación así? No sabia, no tenia las herramientas, no poseía los consejos certeros de Carla, no tenia la experiencia suficiente con nada relacionado al amor. No sabia nada. Y se sintió nerviosa, se sintió inútil. ¿De qué servía ser tan fuerte si no puedes controlar una simple tomada de manos? ¿De que servía su coraje si no era capaz de exponerle sus sentimientos a Eren?. Era cobarde, siempre lo fue, pero no se arrepentía. Aun estaba a su lado y eso era mas que suficiente para ella.

Eren se detuvo en una bancas que estaban fuera del edificio y se sentó allí, Mikasa lo imitó y miró al cielo estrellado con admiración. El lugar estaba desierto ya que todos estaban adentro bailando y a Mikasa le agrado, les dejaba un poco de intimidad. Las luces y los adornos que los rodeaban la dejaron fascinada y la luna resplandeciendo frente a ella le hizo ver una escena tan espectacular como el mismísimo Eren. El silencio los rodeo pero ninguno hizo ademán de querer romperlo.

Así eran ellos, no necesitaban hablar para comunicarse ya que una simple mirada o un simple roce bastaba para saber lo que le pasaba al otro. Tantos años juntos hicieron que las pequeñas cosas que compartían, como la admiración mutua, fuera el principal motor que les daba energías para continuar sonriendo. ¿Para qué desear algo mas si ya lo tenían todo en los ojos del otro?.

No habia nada en el mundo que pudiera compararse a los ojos de Mikasa y Eren era plenamente consciente de eso. Aquellas dos orbes tan oscuras como el ónix, tan profundas como un abismo sin fin y tan brillantes como las estrellas hacían una combinación tan perfecta con su piel, blanca y suave como la nieve. Ella era como una muñeca, una de porcelana, delicada, fina y hermosa, pero también era vulnerable, muy vulnerable, porque, al estar expuesta a cualquier movimiento brusco ella se rompería en mil pedazos y él tendría que repararla con mucho cuidado.

Mikasa era una chica fuerte, la mas fuerte y valiente que hubiera visto en su vida, pero también estaba increíblemente rota, dolida y sensible. Mikasa requería atenciones y cuidados tan delicados como ella, tan sutiles como sus caricias. Por eso no podía separarse de su lado, por esa razón, se alegraba tanto de verla sonrojarse, porque sabia que ella estaba reparando la herida que sus padres habían dejado... y también le demostraba un poco del cariño que ella le tenia.

La miró de reojo. Sonreía y sus ojos brillaban con intensidad. Eren sintió el frío de la noche y vio lo poco abrigada que ella estaba, pero al parecer no le daba la mas mínima importancia, así que se quitó el saco del traje y se lo colocó sobre los hombros. Mikasa se sobresalto y lo miró sorprendida. Eren se sonrojó y miró la luna.

-Hace frío, si no te cubres te vas a resfriar -dijo con seguridad, como ella hacia con el diariamente-.

Mikasa sonrió un poco y asintió con la cabeza, se quedó pensativa por un momento y se sonrojó levemente. Eren arqueó una ceja, confundido ante el comportamiento de su amiga, y su corazón dio un vuelco cuando Mikasa se inclinó y se acomodó en el hueco de su cuello y lo abrazó por la cintura con su brazo izquierdo. No dijo nada. Tampoco rompió con aquel contacto. Solo se dedico a disfrutar y experimentar con la sensación que invadía su cuerpo al sentir a Mikasa tan cerca de él, buscando crear calor con ese simple gesto y que el no pasara frío. Ella siempre era así, maternal y protectora con el, pero ya que mas daba, no podía importarle en lo absoluto. Así la quería después de todo. Cerró los ojos y puso su mano sobre el hombro de Mikasa para acercarla un poco mas a él, dándole a entender que se sentía cómodo con su contacto.

Mikasa cerró los ojos y aspiró el perfume masculino de Eren. Tan fuerte y adictivo como la mismísima personalidad del chico. Se acurrucó un poco mas a el. Su calor la envolvió, quitándole el frío que sentía, llenándola con la sensación inconfundible de seguridad que desprendía de su cuerpo y permitiéndole sentirse llena con ese simple abrazo. Pensó que ese era el momento indicado para confesarle lo que sentía, para confesarle todo lo que su corazón le exigía, para afirmar cuan importante era para ella. Esa seria su ultima oportunidad para dejar de ser cobarde, para comenzar a ser realmente valiente en todos los sentidos. ¿Qué mierda importaba si el la rechazaba? Mikasa sabia a la perfección que aunque el no compartiera sus sentimientos, Eren nunca la abandonaría, nunca se iría de su lado, nunca la dejaría sola. Abrió los ojos con decisión en su mirada y pasó la punta de su lengua por sus labios secos. Era ahora o nunca.

-Eren -susurró su nombre por lo bajo-.

Eren, sin cerrar los ojos, apretó un poco su brazo para hacerle saber que la escuchaba. El corazón de Mikasa saltó y un lindo sonrojo se coló por sus mejillas. ¡Vamos, ella podía!. Apretó el agarre a su cintura y Eren se sintió nervioso por primera vez en la noche. Mikasa se mordió el labio inferior y dejo escapar una exhalación, volvió a cerrar los ojos y soltó un poco la camisa arrugada de Eren bajo su puño.

-Me gustas.

Eren abrió los ojos con sorpresa y su corazón saltó con emoción bajo su pecho. Dos palabras, dos simples palabras que hicieron que todo a su alrededor desapareciera. Las fulanas mariposas en su estómago comenzaron a aletear con violencia, mientras sentía como caía en el abismo de la exaltación.

 _Me gustas._

Dos simples palabras que confirmaban un sentir, que despejaba su mente para concentrarse solo en ella, que eliminaba toda aquella sensación de dudas.

 _Me gustas._

Sus labios perfectos, atrayentes y aparentemente suaves, moviéndose para articular una afirmación. Podía imaginarlo, casi podía verlo en su mente. Un suave movimiento de aquella boca que hizo que sus esperanzas florecieran y su cuerpo vibrara ante esa confesión.

 _Me gustas._

Su voz como campanillas, perfecta y dulce, rodeando esas ocho letras de forma mágica y suave, hizo que su corazón se alarmara, permitió que sus defensas cayeran y que sus ojos brillaran de forma distinta.

 _Me gustas._

La miró y se encontró con sus ojos. Expectantes. Ansiosos. Sinceros. Profundos. La verdad misma envuelta en la oscuridad que representaba sus irises. Sus labios, brillantes y entreabiertos. Sus mejillas vestidas de rojo, y el palpitar de su corazón desenfrenado. Tan perfecta como única, tan importante e indispensable para él.

 _Me gustas._

Acercó su cara hacia ella con decisión, con confianza y colocó sus manos sobre sus mejillas suavemente. Acarició la piel suave y caliente bajo sus dedos y miró el cabello negro que rodeaba los bordes de aquel rostro tan perfecto e imperfecto a la vez.

 _Me gustas._

Los ojos de Mikasa se cerraron y Eren comenzó a acortar la pequeña distancia que habia entre sus labios y los de ella lentamente. Milímetros faltaban para acariciar por vez primera sus labios cuando su comentario llegó a los oídos de la morena.

-También me gustas.

Sus labios por fin chocaron y se fundieron con el aliento del otro. Eren afirmó sus sospechas con respecto a lo suaves que eran y enloqueció ante el sabor dulce que reinaba sobre ellos. Las manos de Mikasa comenzaron a temblar y lentamente las fue llevando hasta el cuello de Eren, donde las dejó descansar.

Se separaron un momento para mirarse a los ojos y luego reiniciaron su contacto con mas confianza, con mas emoción, con mas curiosidad al intentar descubrir los secretos y el sabor ajeno.

Magia.

Eso sintieron en los brazos del otro, llenándolos, rodeándolos, invitándolos a continuar.

Ternura.

Demostraba Mikasa al acariciar los labios ajenos.

Curiosidad.

Derrochaba Eren al no poder conocer en profundidad todo lo que albergaba la boca de Mikasa.

Seguridad.

Sintieron ambos al encontrarse sintiendo lo mismo, al escuchar el corazón endiablado del otro y al sentir las caricias delicadas que se regalaban mutuamente.

Felicidad.

Los invadió desde el mismo instante en el que aquel golpe del destino los agredió, desde que Mikasa dejó salir esas dos simples palabras, desde que Eren admitió finalmente lo que sentía.

Eternidad.

Eso era lo que viviría todo lo que sentían. Se habían criado juntos, habían crecido juntos, habían llorado juntos, habían reído juntos, habían aprendido de sus errores juntos. Y ahora comenzarían a idear una eternidad juntos. No habría nada capaz de meterse con ese sentimiento, no habia material lo suficientemente fuerte como para romper los lazos que los unían. Ya estaban destinados a estar siempre en los brazos del otro. Ya estaba escrito que sus días serían disfrutados por ellos en un sin fin de momentos que ambos compartirían.

Ya no habia vuelta atrás, ahora comenzarían a avanzar hacia el futuro aferrándose a las manos del otro.

Estaba decidido. Se lo habían prometido. Lo estaban cumpliendo en esos momentos ante la luna brillante y discreta, ante las estrellas infinitas en el firmamento y ante ellos mismos. Se querían, ¿Para qué pedir mas?.

Fin.

 _Adicional:_

Carla sollozó al ver la escena frente a ella. Escondida entre los arbustos y con un enorme pañuelo cubriendo su boca para no hacer mucho ruido, lloraba a moco suelto. ¡Su hijo al fin se estaba convirtiendo en un hombre y estaba comenzando a dejar esa idiotez que siempre lo envolvía!. Cuanto se enorgullecía de el. ¡Hasta que demostraba que era hijo suyo!.

Se secó un par de lágrimas de sus ojos y se limpió la nariz con el pañuelo, buscó en su bolso la cámara y apuntó hacia la pareja, capturado una hermosa foto. Sonrió con alegría.

-Valla, hasta que por fin se decidieron a confesarse -dijo una voz a su izquierda-.

-Si, ya comenzaba a pensar que Eren era gay o algo por el estilo -confesó otro por su derecha-.

-Me alegro mucho por Mikasa, ya no tendrá que seguir lidiando con las chicas que pretendan a Eren -escuchó a sus espaldas-.

Carla miró en todas direcciones y encontró a Armin a su izquierda, a un chico bajito y calvo a su derecha y a la chica comelona detrás de ella. Los chicos la miraron y sonrieron con entusiasmo. Al parecer todos allí usaban los arbustos para espiar. Carla sonrió también y aceptó un trozo de pan que le ofreció Sasha. ¡Valla día!.

 _En otra parte en la escuela._

Annie por fin salió del armario de las escobas después de estar encerrada allí tanto tiempo. Un mal olor desprendía su cuerpo debido a la falta de aseo y sus ojos estaban cubiertos de ojeras. Sus manos con mugre cerradas en puños, y su cabello rubio se encontraba tieso e imposible de mover, además parecía que el color azul no la iba a dejar de un día para otro. Apretó la mandíbula con fuerza y sus dientes rechinaron.

-Mikasa... me vengaré de ti. Lo juro.

Unos chicos que habían pasado por allí minutos antes, habían dejado un charco de alguna bebida en el suelo, y cuando Annie comenzaba a caminar se resbaló con él sin poder evitarlo y cayó al piso, dándose un golpe en la cabeza que la dejó inconsciente por unos días mas. Al parecer su venganza tendría que esperar.

Mientras que en alguna playa de la ciudad:

Jean trataba de abrir el nudo que evitaba que saliera del saco de papas, y cuando lo logró se vio rodeado de tres tiburones y un mar infinito a su alrededor. Palideció de golpe y comenzó a nadar en dirección opuesta a los peligrosos animales mientras gritaba un sonoro " _¡Mikasa sálvame!"._

Tres niños salieron a la superficie y miraron al adolescente desaparecer entre las olas del mar. Se miraron entre ellos, notando sus disfraces recién obsequiados por una amable y sonriente mujer que se hacia llamar Carla, y encogieron los hombros para restarle importancia al asunto.

Jean llegó a las costas de México en su increíble huida.

Ahora si, ¡FIN!.

N/A:

 _Cara de huevo frito: Es una expresión usada en mi país popularmente para hacer referencia a las expresiones idiotas y hasta cierto punto, pendejas de algunas personas._

Listo, listo, listo. Ya terminé, ya lo entregué y espero que disfruten de esta última cosa (tenía el capítulo listo desde hace mil años, pero por razones que sólo al internet le conciernen, no pude subirlo). Agradezco sinceramente a quienes me siguieron hasta aquí, riendo y escribiendo sus comentarios que me impulsaron a seguir con esta bola de locura, y a los que solo leen, como lo hice yo una vez, también les agradezco su apoyo invisible XD.

No me queda mas nada que decir, no soy de muchas palabras de afecto, así que solo me queda invitarlos a leer la historia en la que estoy trabajando ahora, se llama Guerra de Sangre... y adivinen qué... es un Eremita mas :D. Dentro de un momento lo publicaré, si es que el internet me lo permite, así que atentos.

Nos leemos prontito. Los quiere: 

Katy0225.


End file.
